Assalamualaikum Cinta Sejati
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Sesuai dengan permintaan Uchiha Fugaku yang terakhir, keduanya menikah. Sakura (17tahun) gadis berpenampilan anggun tapi bermulut pedas dan terkadang tajam. Sasuke (24tahun) pria dingin tapi berhati lembut dan bijak. Apakah mereka bisa saling jatuh Cinta?/seting kota Yogyakarta.
1. Chapter 1

**[Singapura, 19 Mei 2015]**

Seorang pria berusia 24 tahun berlarian menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesah-gesah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya tak peduli dengan terguran dari beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

Sepasang obsidan hitam miliknya melihat kesana-kemari, melihat nomor-nomor yang tertera disetiap pintu.

 **305**

"Tiga ratus lima." gumamnya membaca nomor yang tertera disalah satu pintu. Pria itu kembali berlari sambil menghitung nomor-nomor yang ada di pintu.

"Tiga ratus enam, tiga ratus tujuh, tiga ratus delapan, tiga ratus sembilan, tiga ratus se..." mata pria itu sedikit berbinar dan langsung menerobos pintu bernomor 310.

"Ayah!" teriaknya setelah masuk dan melihat sosok pria paruh sedang terbaring lemah ditempat tidurnya dengan ditemani oleh seorang pria yang usianya 30-an dan wanita berkerudung coklat yang berusia 45 tahun.

"Sasuke." gumam pria itu. Pria bernama Sasuke berjalan mendekat lalu salim dengan lalu mencium punggung tangan pria paruh baya itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Ayah maaf, aku datang terlambat." ucap Sasuke menyesal.

"Tidak apa, karena ayahlah yang seharusnya meminta maaf pada mu." katanya dan membuat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Usia ayah mungkin tak akan lama lagi dan ayah ingin meminta maaf padamu, atas se-"

"Ayah."

"Dengarkan ayah Sasuke." Sasuke bungkam kemudian duduk dikursi yang tadi ditempati oleh kakanya yang baru saja berdiri dan meminta Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Ayah sangat jarang memperhatikan mu. Bahkan sejak kamu kecil, ayah juga sangat jarang menemani mu. Maafkan ayah." Sasuke terdiam dan tak peduli dengan setetes liquid bening yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Dia terus menggenggam erat tangan kanan ayahnya.

Sasuke sadar sangat sadar. Bahwa ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku sangat menyayangi Uchiha Itachi, kakak sulungnya. Sasuke tak pernah dimanja karena dia tidak sejinus Uchiha Itachi.

"Ayah bangga karena kamu berhasil meraih S2 kedokteran dengan predikat terbaik. Ayah bangga saat kamu berhasil melakukan operasi untuk cucu kaisar yang dinyatakan tidak akan berhasil. Ayah bangga saat teman-teman ayah memujimu karena kemampuan mu. Ayah bangga saat kamu berhasil menemukan vaksin untuk virus berbahaya..."

Air mata Sasuke semakin deras mengalir, tak berani menatap mata sang ayah yang memiliki warna yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi ayah serakah. Ayah ingin kau sukses dibidang bisnis dan bukan kedokteran. Ayah melakukan banyak cara agar kau bisa memegang salah satu perusahaan yang ayah miliki. Bukannya membangunkan mu rumah sakit besar dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Sebagai hadiah karena ayah bangga." Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Fugaku dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan tangan Sasuke.

"Ayah menjodohkanmu dengan Shion yang jelas-jelas hanya mencintai uang mu saja dan bukan dirimu. Maafkan ayah."

"Sudahlah ayah, tak apa. Aku mengerti. Aku mohon jangan meminta maaf seperti ini padaku, ayah tak salah. Akulah yang salah karena tidak menuruti permintaan ayah. Aku membangkan kepada ayah." ujar Sasuke sendu menatap keadaan ayahnya yang semakin melemah.

"Sasuke." panggil Fugaku.

"Iya ayah." sahut Sasuke.

"Maukah kau menikah dengan anak teman baik ayah. Ayah ingin melihat mu menikah sebelum ayah pergi." Sasuke menangis dalam diam mendengar penuturan sang ayah dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya karena untuk kali ini saja, dia akan menuruti permintaan ayahnya dan tidak akan menolak seperti sebelum-belumnya.

Itachi yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Fugaku tidak percaya. apa ayahnya tak ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu? Shion mengejek Sasuke tepat didepan Fugaku dan Itachi yang saat itu lewat disamping mereka. Shion marah dan meminta pertunangan mereka dibatalkan karena Sasuke menolak menjadi salah satu direktur perusahaan terbesar di Asia dan memilih jabatan dokter yang menurut Shion hanya bergaji kecil. Sasuke saat itu marah dan hendak menampar pipi Shion namun dicegah Itachi.

Itachi mendengus kesal dan mengusap rahangnya kasar.

"Sasuke." panggil Itachi.

"Aku akan menikahi putri teman ayah." ujar Sasuke menyutujui dan mendapat delikan tajam dari Itachi.

"Ayah yakin kau tidak akan menyesal Sasuke karena dia berbeda dari Shion. Maka dengan pernikahan ini ayah bisa tidur dengan tenang nanti." Fugaku tersenyum sendu menatap Sasuke lalu Itachi kemudian Mikoto, istrinya.

"Iya ayah." Sasuke mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Assalamu'alaikum Cinta Sejati**

 **Pair . SasuSaku**

 **T**

 **Islami . Romance . Drama . Humor**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Assalamu'alaikum Cinta Sejati © Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 20 Mei 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perhatian!**

 **Dilarang keras untuk Baper!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini murni hasil dari pemikiran sang author dan bukan hasil plagiat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading and Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Yogyakarta, 15 September 2014]**

Sakura Haruno adalah nama lengkap seorang gadis cantik keturunan Mesir-Jepang. Usianya baru saja menginjak 17 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sekarang duduk dibangku kelas dua SMA suwasta dan terfavorite di kota Yogyakarta. JS High School adalah sekolah suwasta yang didirikan oleh salah satu perusahaan asing asal Jepang. dan JS sendiri singkatan dari Jepang-Sakura.

Dia cantik dan anggun. Parasnya yang ayu membuat siapapun terpesona. Tapi jangan lihat cover depannya saja tapi lihatlah juga sifat aslinya. Cover. Seperti yang tadi sudah author jelaskan. Cantik, anggun, mempesona, terlihat alim. Dan didalamnya...

Dia gadis yang aktif dalam beberapa organisasi seperti organisasi disekolah contohnya OSIS sebagai anggota sekbid satu bidang keagamaan dan sebagai PJ Akhwat di ROHIS. Untuk organisasi diluar ia mengkuti AROYA singkatan dari Aliansi Rohis Yogyakarta. Lalu One Day One Juz (kadang aktif kadang enggak) dan Forum Sastra Indonesia Islami yang sering disingkat FSII, Forum ini adalah tempatnya para penulis muda berkarya.

Yap dia gadis yang cantik. Dan satu hal lagi. Dia pencinta Anime Jepang dan drama Korea jadi wajar kalau dia juga pecinta cogan-cogan berkulit putih dan betubuh seksi. Setiap melihat cowok ganteng dikit, ckckck matanya langsung gak bisa lepas dari pemandangan yang menurutnya indah. Luar kelihatan alim tapi tidak didalam. Jadi readres jangan lihat luarnya ya tapi dalemnya. Tapi bukan organ dalamnya tapi sifat aslinya okey?

Sakura duduk diam disalah satu kursi yang ada dikantin sambil menatap pria yang super tampan dan berkulit putih bak salju dengan tatapan sendu. Lihatlah beberapa gadis centil mulai bersorak ria saat melihat kedatangannya. Shimura Sai namanya. Pemuda kelahiran Indo-Jepang. Dialah putra dari pemilik sekolah ini. Sakura pernah berpacaran dengan Sai beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sai datang kerumahnya untuk berkujung dan tanpa diduga pemuda yang dia sukai sejak SMP itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Oh tentu saja Sakura menerimanya dengan hati gembira bahkan dia berlompat-lompat didalam rumah setelah kepergian Sai.

Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka putus karena Sai yang ingin fokus sekolah terlebih dahulu padahal jelas alasannya. Karena ayah Sai tidak suka dengan Sakura yang hanya siswi beasiswa. Sakura bisa masuk karena ke akhliannya yang selalu membawa nama JS High School selalu harum dibidang olah raga bela diri Karate, lalu bidang seni lukis dan sastra. Dan untuk nilai akademik angka 10 sampai 60 adalah sahabat terbaiknya.

"Oi!" seru Ino gadis keturunan Jerman-Indo. Oh begitu banyak manusia blasteran disekolah ini jadi wajar banyak cecan dan cogan dari JSHS begitu dipuja-puja siswa dari sekolah lain. Termasuk Ino. Cantik seperti barbie lihat saja bodynya yang aduhai bak gitar spanyol. Jadi wajar kalau dia jadis gadis sampul majalah. Bahkan Ino sudah direkrut kerja oleh perusahaan asal Korea untuk dijadikan foto model mereka tapi Ino ingin sekolah terlebih dahulu jadi jika ada waktu luang Ino akan otw ke Korea hanya untuk berfoto ria.

"Apa?" sahut Sakura cuek.

"Aish kau belum bisa move on dari Sai." ejek Ino dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Ck sudahlah." ketus Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Jiah penanggung jawab rohis yang setiap hari berteriak no pacaran kini terlihat galau karena tak bisa move on hahahaha..."

"Cih! Bukan aku baka tapi itu tugas departemen dakwah. Aku hanya menjalakan tugasku dengan baik. Mana mungkin aku teriak sana-sini no pacaran tapi aku sendiri pacaran, itu tidak mungkin." gerutu Sakura dengan kesal membuat Ino kembali tertawa.

"Ya ya ya aku tahu lalu ku dengar kau pacaran sama salah satu siswa SMK. Apa benar?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Cih kau menjadikannya pelampiasan. Dan kau tidak memberitahuku!" Sakura mendelik kesal melihat Ino.

"Dia tidak terlalu tampan tapi aku pernah mengatakan padamu kan bahwa aku mencintai orang tidak pernah melihat fisik. Setidaknya dia sama denganku sama-sama dari kalangan biasa bukan seperti aku dan Sai." timpal Sakura dan suaranya terdengar sendu diakhir kalimat. Ino tersenyum miris, tentu dia tahu hubungan Sakura dan Sai itu seperti apa. Mereka masih saling mencintai tapi ayah Sai sangat menjunjung tinggi apa itu 'kasta'.

"Sudahlah." kata Ino mencoba untuk menghibur.

"Kau tahu Ino, tentang pacarku satu ini?" tanya Sakura dan Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Dia pembohong tingkat dewa." Ino mendengus geli. "Seperti apa dia berbodong dengan mu?" tanya Ino menahan tawanya.

"Dia mengaku sebagai intel padahal usianya baru tujuh belas tahun bahkan dia mengaku tangan kanan kapolri. Dia sering menjalankan misi untuk mencari informasi dan sebagai penembak jitu. Dan menurutku julukan kasaranya adalah anjing polisi." Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya.

"Bahkan orang dengan title S2 pun belum tentu bisa menjadi tangan kanan kapolri. Oh pembohong kelas teri dan parahnya dia tidak tahu sebutan orang yang memegang Sniper. Dia berbohong dengan orang yang salah. Karena kau tahu dia sedang berbicara dan berhubungan dengan orang yang bersekolah di JSHS dengan julukan sebagai penulis cerpen action terbaik di Yogyakarta." Ino kembali tertawa keras tak peduli beberapa penghuni kantin menatapnya aneh binti amit-amit.

"Hahahaha dia benar-benar gila."

"Dan yang lebih gila lagi ternyata semua anak kelas satu disekolahnya pernah ia kencani semua." Sakura meminum jusnya hingga setengah.

"Ah aku tahu siapa pria itu. Coba aku tebak, Doni Saputra'kan? Playboy kelas kakap dari kasta- ups!" Sakuar diam tak peduli.

"Sebaiknya kau putus dengannya Sakura. Dia bukan pria yang baik bahkan aku pernah dengar dia pernah tidur dengan perempuan saat kemah pramuka tahun lalu meski hanya bobok bareng ala-ala tuan putri dengan pangeran. Kau tahu maksudku? Bobok saling berpelukan seolah-olah dunia ini milik mereka berdua."

"Aku tahu salah satu pacarnya mengirimi aku pesan singkat kemarin dan memintaku untuk putus dengan Doni."

"Wah sugoi!"

"Kau tahu pesan yang ku kirim kepada anak itu kemarin seperti apa?" Ino menggeleng.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Ino dan Ino kembali tertawa membacanya.

 **[Fira]**

 _Kak, aku cinta banget kak sama dia, aku gak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau hidup tanpa dia._

 _Aku yang selalu mencintaimu. Fira3Doni_

 **[Sakura]**

 _Ya ampun dek, cowok di dunia ini banyak dan bukan dia saja, masa depan mu masih panjang. Lagipula kakak gak terlalu cinta sama dia, kakak juga bakal putus sama dia karena kakak memikirkan masa depan kakak._

 **[Fira]**

 _Gak tahu kak aku udah cinta banget sama dia._

 _Aku yang selalu mencintaimu. Fira3Doni_

 **[Sakura]**

 _Ya udah dek, kalau kamu memang cinta sama dia dan tak bisa hidup tanpa dia, ambilah dek simpen dalam tas atau lemari kaca, jaga baik-baik. Semoga kau dan dia bahagia 'selamanya' kakak sangat rela, rela banget melepaskannya untukmu. Dan semoga masa depanmu bahagia dan cerah seperti langit biru yang ada matahari._

"Sumpah ni anak, ampun deh." Ino tertawa dan kembali menyerahkan ponsel Sakura.

"Dan yang aku suka itu tanda tangan yang ada di pesan itu _'Aku yang selalu mencintaimu. Fira love Doni.'_ Ya tuhan ini jaman apa lagi, masih pakai tanda tangan di pesan." Sakura kembali bergerutu.

"Sudahlah Sakura, sekarang kita masuk kedalam kelas dan belajar sks kalau sempat, karena kau tahu hari ini kita ulangan harian Kimia dan jangan sampai kau jadi bulan-bulanan Orochimaru _-sensei_ seperti kemarin karena kau tidak tahu sama sekali pengertian larutan." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Orochimaru itu sangat menyenangkan saat mengajar bahkan dia sering membuat lelucon yang cukup basi tapi seru dan sayangnya dia bukan guru sejarah." ujar Sakura kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau itu pencinta sejarah dunia tapi Sakura kau itu kelas IPA bukan IPS." timpal Ino dan ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya dan rasanya aku ingin sekali datang menemui guru-guru yang sudah merekomendasikan ku kelas IPA dan memberi mereka kado terindah."

"Jangan bilang kalau isinya kodok hijau seperti kado yang kau berikan kepada Kiba tahu lalu." Sakura terkikik geli. Ya Sakura ini sangat jahil kepada teman-temannya tapi semua temannya tidak pernah marah atau kesal malah mereka semakin akrab disetiap detik. Dan hanya orang-orang terdekatlah yang tahu sifat asli Sakura.

"Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan pacaran lagi dan fokus sekolah karena aku harus berjuang untuk membanggakan ayah dan kalau bisa nanti aku ta'aruf aja seperti di film-film islami yang pernah aku lihat."

"Semoga kau beruntung Saki." Sakura tersenyum dan mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju ruang kelas mereka karena lonceng pertanda istirahat telah berakhir sudah berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak hari itu Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti pacaran dan fokus belajar apalagi saat ini dia berada di semester 3 dan harus rajin belajar karena ditahun 2016 dia harus mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Sakura terus mengejar prestasi melalui kegiatan ekskul yang dia ikuti dan nilai akademik mengikuti, meski nilai dengan angka 10 sampai 60 masih setia mengisi bukunya Sakura tidak pernah putus asa untuk belajar bahkan Ino terus mengajari Sakura dengan penuh kesabaran tingkat atas tapi itu berdampak pada nilai hitung-hitungan Sakura yang mulai meningkat meski hanya beberapa angka seperti 70, 75, 71, atau 65 paling kecil. Bahkan Ino cukup bersyukur karena Sakura masih bisa menghitung jumlah uang kalau tidak ia tidak akan tahu jumlah dari uang pecahan seribu rupiah dikurang lima ratus rupiah

Ino selalu ingin tertawa saat melihat Sakura bergerutu saat ia bilang ia bersyukur karena Sakura bisa menghitung uang. Dan kalian tahu kenapa Sakura bisa menghitung uang? Karena dia mata duitan tapi bukan matre, dia mata duitan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya dan juga uang sekolah.

Hingga hari itu tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tepat tanggal 27 Mei 2015. Ujian kenaikan kelas telah selesai Sakura ikuti dan tinggal menunggu detik-detik dimana ponselnya akan bergetar dan mendapat informasi bahwa dia harus remedi Matematika, Kimia, Fisika, Biologi dan Bahasa Inggris. Karena dari semua pelajaran. Hanya kelima pelajaran itulah yang sangat membuat Sakura prustasi tapi Sakura tidak pernah menangis seperti Tayuya. Tayuya selalu menangis saat nilainya turun karena kalau turun uang jajannya akan dikurangi. Sedangkan Sakura cuek bebek saat dirinya remidi, ya palingan dia akan merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen lolipop kepada Ino tapi buka permen lolipop yang dia tangisi tapi nilai.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan cukup kasar disofa depan tv. Seragam sekolah masih dia kenakan. Akhir-akhir ini ayahnya sering mendapat tamu dari luar negeri yang Sakura tidak tahu keperluan mereka dengan ayah Sakura apa. Tapi Sakura tak peduli.

Yang penting maksud mereka baik. Oh Sakura ingin sekali mengintip keruang tamu karena beberapa hari yang lalu saat tamu itu berkunjung. Dia sangat tampan dan bekulit putih bahkan rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir satu kebelakang.

 **Sempurna!**

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat dan tertidur dengan bersender di sofa.

Kizashi tersenyum dan meminta ketiga tamunya untuk masuk kedalam bahkan Mebuki segera membawakan nampan berisi empat gelas teh dingin karena cuaca yang cukup panas.

Ketiga tamu itu tersenyum tulus dan berterima kasih lalu mereka mengobrol dengan sangat akrab.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya saat suara azan dari masjid yang ada disamping rumahnya berkumandang dengan sangat keras. Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya mengganti pakaian dan mandi lalu sholat zuhur setelahnya.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Ayo kita ke masjid dulu untuk sholat zuhur." kata Kizashi menunda obrolan mereka. Kedua pria muda itu mengangguk setuju.

"Mikoto, kita sholat dirumah." ujar Mebuki.

"Tentu saja." sahut Mikoto ramah.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai dengan jadwal pertemuan dengan para anggota FSII. Sakura akan mengajak Ino bertemu dengan para anggota. Tentu Sakura meminta Ino untuk berpakaian sopan kalau tidak mungkin Ino akan memakai dress yang berlengan pendek dan panjang roknya diatas lutut.

Sakura melihat penampilannya di cermin lemari, memastikan penampilannya sudah baik.

Rok panjang berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih dengan aksen kotak-kotak hitam lalu jilbab segi empat yang menutupi rambut merah mudanya yang hanya ayah dan ibunya mengetahui. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu mengapa rambutnya berwarna merah muda mungkin karena rambut ayahnya yang memang berwarna merah muda sedikit pudar. Cukup lucu memang.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengambil tas selempangnya berwarna merah muda dari atas tempat tidur dan bersiap keluar dari kamar.

Sakura menuruni anak tangga dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat sosok lelaki tampan dengan gaya rambut yang cukup aneh keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dan mereka berpapasan.

"Hm permisi." kata Sakura seramah mungkin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tetap diam melihat punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke baru sadar bahwa gadis itu ternyata gadis yang baik-baik. Lihat saja dari penampilannya yang berjilbab cukup panjang alias syari. Jilbab itu begitu panjang hingga menutupi punggung Sakura hingga kebawah sedikit. Bahkan baju yang Sakura gunakan cukup longgar hingga Sasuke mengira Sakura itu cukup berisi alias gendut tapi siapa yang mengira kalau berat badan Sakura itu hanya 45 kg. Cukup ideal. Ya bentuk tubuh Sakura tersembunyi dibalik bajunya yang longgar.

Dia gadis yang cantik, ramah, baik, anggun dan hn sempurna, batin Sasuke senang kemudian tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kedepan menuju ruang tamu. Disana dia melihat Sakura pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya dengan salim lalu ikut salim juga dengan Mikoto sedangkan dengan Itachi, Sakura memilih menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Oh beruntungnya Sasuke mendapatkan Sakura yang menurutnya. Mungkin tidak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan-tangan pria. Dan itu benar adanya, Sakura tidak pernah membiarkan tangan-tangan pria menyentuh tubuhnya. Bahkan mantan pacarnya akan mendapat lemparan sepatu pdl Sakura kalau berani mendekat karena mereka hanya boleh berdekatan dengan jarak 100 sentimeter. Guru karatenya pun perempuan yang kebetulan ditempat dia berlatih ada guru perempuan. Sakura bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Ayah, aku mau ke FSII bersama Ino dan pulangnya mungkin sesudah Asar." pamit Sakura.

"Baiklah hati-hati." ujar Kizashi mengizinkan.

"Saku-"

 **Drrrrtt...**

"Tunggu bu, aku ada telpon." cegah Sakura kemudian mengakat telpon yang masuk.

"Hallo assalamu'alaikum." jawab Sakura dengan sangat anggun membuat Mikoto tersenyum puas. Calon menantunya benar-benar anggun. Sasuke duduk disebelah Itachi dan melihat Sakura menelpon.

"Oh Kiba-chan ada apa?" tanya Sakura setelah mendengar suara dari ujung telpon karena nomor yang masuk keponselnya tanpa nama.

" _Sakura, aku diberitahu oleh Ayame katanya kamu gak remidi matematika dan katanya lagi karena kau selama ini mengerjakan tugas dengan baik meski ibunya Ayame tahu kalau kau itu mencontek setidaknya itu usaha katanya... Nilai mu dirapot mungkin sekitar 80-an. Ayame membantu ibunya mengoreksi semua kertas ujian kalian. Dan kau mendapat nilai 75 ditambah nilai tugas lainnnya jadi mungkin 80-an nilai akan mengisi rapot mu._ "

"Huaaaa... Daebak Kiba-chan!" seru Sakura senang bukan main karena untuk pertama kalinya nilai 80-an akan menghiasi rapotnya yang memang murni hasil jerih payahnya belajar bersama Ino dan Ayame. Dan mencontek juga hasil jerih payahnya.

" _Selamat Sakura."_

"DAEBAK!" seru Sakura lagi dan kini dia melompat-lompat kecil sangking senangnya tak peduli trio Uchiha melihatnya aneh dan heran sekaligus sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya melirik ketiga tamunya sebentar lalu melihat kearah Sakura. Mereka tentu sudah tahu sifat asli Sakura yang akan selalu melompat-lompat kecil jika meresa senang bukan main.

"Daebak sekali oh Kiba-chan terima kasih untuk informasi yang kau berikan padaku. Saranghae!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya. Sakura baru saja menyatakan cinta kepada seorang pria bernama Kiba membuatnya menahan amarah dengan mendengus.

Oke kata anggun yang tadi dia sebutkan harus dicoret.

 _"Hais sayangnya aku tidak mencintaimu Sakura_." sahut Kiba sarkastik.

"Iya kau benar karena kalau bilang 'aku cinta kamu' didepan kau dan saat itu juga ada Yulia pasti aku akan mendapatkan cakaran indah diwajah cantiku yang seperti bidadari." Kiba tertawa mendengar Sakura memuji dirinya sendiri. Ya, gadis yang Kiba kenal selama ini tidak pernah memuji diri sendiri kecuali Sakura yang sangat percaya diri mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik karena biasanya gadis itu suka dipuji oleh orang lain dan bukannya dipuji diri sendiri. Tapi memang Kiba akui kalau Sakura itu cantik seperti bidadari.

Sasuke membuang muka. Oh ternyata Sakura itu sangat narsis. Dan apa tadi siapa Yulia? Mungkinkah calon istrinya menyukai pria yang sudah memiliki pacar? Oh ya ampun apa nasib tidak baik sedang menimpanya kali ini?

" _Oh Sakura sudah ya aku sedang mau pergi kencan ni_."

"Ya aku juga harus ke FSII."

" _Oh baiklah hati-hati dan katakan pada mereka bahwa aku mencintai mereka semua_."

"Oh ya ampun kau menitip salam dengan kata cinta? Sedangkan aku, kau tidak pernah menyatkan cinta padaku, kau kejam sekali ckckck." Sakura berkacak pinggang.

" _Oke aku mencintai mu Sakura, sudah ya_."

"Oh daebak kau nyatakan cinta padaku, besok aku akan membelikan mu satu tusuk bakso bakar."

" _Oh baiklah aku tunggu baksonya, sudah. Assalamu'alaikum_."

"Waalaikum'salam."

Sakura menutup telponnya kemudian melihat sang ibu yang menatapnya sweatdrop akut.

"Ada apa bu? Ibu mau bilang apa?" tanya Sakura polos tak sadar akan suasananya yang mulai ah sudahlah.

"Ibu hanya ingin kau cepat pulang." jawab Mebuki.

"Oh baiklah sip bu!" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian berjalan keluar rumah. "Assalamu'alaikum yah, bu dan semua." pamit Sakura dan dijawab oleh semua dengan _waalaikum'salam_.

"Hm Uchiha-san." ucap Kizashi pelan. Ketiga Uchiha menoleh.

"Sakura itu sangat akrab dengan teman-temannya dan selalu mengatakan cinta kepada teman-teman baiknya baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki dan aku jamin Sakura itu tidak memiliki pacar sejak tahun lalu, dia fokus sekolah." ujar Kizashi menjelaskan.

Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum. "Sepertinya dia gadis yang ceria dan aktif." ujar Mikoto.

"Aku dengar itu ayah." suara Sakura terdengar dari luar pintu membuat semua orang kaget. Kepala Sakura muncul dari balik kusen pintu. "Kau belum pergi?" tanya Mebuki tak percaya.

"Hmmm sepatu flat ku rusak, lihat lah bu sepatu ku sudah mirip seperti mulut buaya yang sedang terbuka lebar." ujar Sakura sambil memperlihatkan sepatunya yang mangap dengan sangat lebar.

"Aku akan memakai wadges saja." ujar Sakura lagi kemudian berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Kizashi membuang muka karena malu pada tamunya. Mikoto menutup mulutnya yang hampir tertawa.

"Ehem." Itachi berdehem singkat.

 **Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!**

Suara ketukan wedges dengan lantai rumah menggema nyaring. Sakura berlari menuju ruang tamu. Sasuke berdecih saat ponselnya bergetar pertanda ada telpon masuk.

"Permisi." ujar Sasuke dan beranjak dari duduknya berniat keluar rumah untuk mengangkat telpon.

 **Tin! Tin!**

Suara klakson motor Ino terdengar dari luar rumah.

"Hei tuan muda berkulit putih dan berambut aneh permisi..." seru Sakura dramatis. Itachi menahan tawa dan Mikoto mengulum senyum sedangkan Mebuki dan Kizashi mengusap wajah.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura berlari kearahnya.

"Waaaah minggir." usir Sakura.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat Sakura tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki kananya dan Sakura hampir jatuh kalau saja tangannya tidak sigap memeluk pinggang Sakura.

Seolah slow motion. Sakura dipeluk Sasuke dan kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menyelami satu sama lain mencari keindahan masing-masing.

1

2

3

4

5

"Kyaaaaa dasar kau tuan muda berkulit putih dan berambut aneh yang mesuuuum..." seru Sakura sarkastik. Mendapat seruan Sakura, lantas Sasuke melepaskan dan membantu Sakura berdiri dengan baik.

Itachi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu batasan antara pria dan wanita, kau dan aku bukan mahrom jadi tidak boleh bersentuhan dan tadi.. Oh ya ampun apa kau tahu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan pria yang bukan mahromku untuk menyentuhku karena hanya suami ku nanti yang boleh." gerutu Sakura panjang lebar. Sasuke mengurut batang hidungnya karena cukup terganggu dengan suara Sakura yang cukup cempreng

"Bisakah kau diam? Kalau aku tidak memelukmu, kau mungkin saja akan jatuh dan wajah cantik mu akan tersungkur mengenai kusen pintu." jawab Sasuke tak kalah sarkastik. Sakura mempout bibirnya karena kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Ya ampun gadis itu." gumam Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke pergi keluar untuk menjawab telpon dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sakura berbicara dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang menurut Sasuke seperti boneka barbie.

Sakura tersenyum dengan anggung dan duduk dibelakang Ino dan mereka berdua pergi begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai dan menemui kata sepakat akhirnya keluarga Uchiha pamit undur diri dari kediaman tuan Haruno.

"Aku jamin hidupmu yang penuh dengan kesunyian itu akan sedikit berisik karena Sakura." ujar Itachi senang sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja duduk dikursi belakang bersama dengan ibunya.

"Ya ampun Sakura itu sangat menggemaskan seperti tokoh didalam fanfic yang sering kaa-san baca." seru Mikoto girang. Sasuke mengurut dahinya yang pening.

"Ibu ini real bukan fiksi. Dan jangan bilang ini rencana ibu agar aku menikah dengan anak yang masih SMA. Biar mirip cerita fiksi yang ibu sukai." ujar Sasuke yang lebih tepat bergerutu. Mikoto menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap putra bungsunya dengan serius.

"Tidak, ibu tidak merencanakan ini bahkan ibu tidak mengenal tuan Haruno dan seperti apa hubungannya dengan ayahmu. Ibu juga kaget saat ayahmu bilang ingin kau menikah dengan anak temannya, sungguh ibu tidak tahu dan baru tahu saat hari itulah, saat kau datang dari Perancis dengan raut wajah seperti zombie." timpal Mikoto sambil menegurucutkan bibirnya, ngambek dan Sasuke seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu karena ibunya ini memang bisa dibilang sudah berkepala empat tapi jiwa mudanya seperti remaja usia delapan belas tahun maka dari itulah Sasuke sangat senang dengan ibunya. Karena Mikoto adalah ibu dan sahabat terbaik didalam hidup Sasuke.

"Kita kembali ke Singapura, aku tidak mau membuat ayah sendirian disana." ujar Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi yang sedang membawa mobil menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk diam didalam kamarnya sambil melihat brosur ditangannya setelah usai ia baca.

 _ **Bimbel Smart School**_

 _Disinilah tempat bimbelnya para juara._

"Jika aku mendaptar sekarang maka akan dipotong satu juta dari harga empat juta lima ratus menjadi tiga juta lima ratus. Aku ingin sekali bimbel disini apalgi Ino sudah mendaptar, kalau daptarnya masih dibulan Mei akan mendapat potongan kalau sudah diluar bulan Mei maka tidak akan mendapat potongan." ujar Sakura lesu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur.

Bimbel Smart School. Baru saja buka cabang di Yogyakarta jadi wajar harganya masih tergolong murah apalagi bimbel ini bisa ambil paket ganda yang artinya dia bisa bimbel mulai saat masuk kelas tiga sampai ujian nasional dan ditambah bimbel untuk menghadapi SBMPTN. Sakura tidak terlalu mengerti soal-soal tes apalagi kata orang soal-soal SBMPTN itu sangat sulit. Sakura tidak yakin dengan kemampuan akademiknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan." ucapnya lesu.

"Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan ayah dan ibu." katanya penuh semangat meski akan menghasilkan tolakkan keras dari ayahnya.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui Kizashi dan Mebuki yang tampak serisu bicara didepan tv yang sedang menyala.

"Suamiku, aku tidak yakin dengan pemuda itu." kata Mebuki takut.

"Ayah, ibu." panggil Sakura. Kizashi dan Mebuki kaget bukan main saat melihat Sakura datang dan duduk didepan mereka.

"Ayah, ayah tahukan kalau aku tidak pintar, nah ada tempat bimbel namanya bimbel smart school yah dan..." Sakura menjelaskan semua informasi yang dia dapat dari Ino agar ayah dan ibunya mengerti.

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling melirik satu sama lain kemudian menghela nafas membuat Sakura menatap keduanya bingung. Ah sudahlah ini tidak akan berhasil, batinnya kecewa.

"Sakura, ayah mu ini tidak punya uang yang banyak da-"

"Bisa dicicil yah." potong Sakura cepat.

"Ayah tahu dan kau sangat tahukan kalau ayah mu ini hanya pemandu wisata dan kasir dirumah makan dimalam hari dan ibumu hanyalah penjual kue tradisional. Sakura ayah paham kalau kau ingin kuliah, ayah akan usahakan sayang tapi tidak dengan bimbel ini, terlalu mahal nak." ujar Kizashi lemah lembut agar putrinya mengerti.

Air mata Sakura jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Menjadi gadis miskin itu tidak enak tapi dengan cara ini aku ingin membanggakan ayah dan ibu kalau aku menjadi sarjana dan bertitle S1, bukan aku yang bahagia tapi mereka. Bidik misi sekarang menjadi sasaran ku tapi untuk menghadapi SBMPTN ini yang membuatku pusing, batin Sakura.

"Mungkin aku harus daptar saja di STIN, persyaratannya mudah dan mungkin aku akan diterima, aku juga bisa karate kalaupun tidak diterima mungkin menjadi perwira TNI menyenangkan." ujar Sakura dingin membuat kedua orang tuanya kaget bukan main.

"Tidak Sakura, kau putri kami satu-satunya, mana mungkin kami akan membiarkan kamu berkerja seberbahaya itu. Kami tidak akan mengizinkan." ujar Kizashi tegas.

"Suamiku turuti saja nanti soal biaya kita akan usaha." ujar Mebuki. Hati Sakura terasa sangat sakit saat Mebuki berkata seperti itu. Ayah dan ibunya rela banting tulang demi dirinya.

"Ayah turuti dan ayah mohon jangan buat ayah kecewa Sakura." putus Kizashi membuat Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan ayah, aku janji aku akan menjadi lulusan terbaik UNY atau ISI." ujar Sakura meyakinkan. Kizashi dan Mebuki tersenyum melihat Sakura yang begitu bersemangat.

"Tepati janji mu sayang." kata Mebuki.

"Tentu saja bu pasti, kalau begitu aku mau kekamar dulu, ayah dan ibu tidak usah khawatir soal biaya pendaptarannya karena itu aku akan menggunakan uang yang aku dapat dari BSM kemarin." ujar Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Iya." Mebuki dan Kizashi mengangguk dan Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kebutuhan Sakura sangat banyak Mebuki." kata Kizashi setelah kepergian Sakura. "Kalau Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke, kehidupan Sakura akan lebih layak. Sekolah dan kuliah Sakura, Sasuke yang akan membiayai." lanjutnya.

"Kita masih mampu membiayai Sakura, suamiku. Aku takut seperti sinetron siang tadi. Mereka menikah karena wasiat dan suaminya hanya menjadikan istrinya sebagai pembantu karena istrinya miskin." timpal Mebuki khawatir.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan sering menonton sinetron atau apalah itu, karena itu hanya membuat mu berpikir buruk." Mebuki menatap Kizashi sendu kemudian memeluk tubuh suaminya erat.

"Sakura bukan gadis lemah." kata Kizashi.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau mengenal Fugaku." pinta Mebuki dan melepas pelukkannya.

"Saat itu nasibku dengan Fugaku sama. Kami sama-sama maulaf yang diusir dari rumah. Ayahku saat itu berkerja sebagai salah satu kepala devisi pemasaran Furi Group dan ayah Fugaku pemilik perusahan The UC Group. Perusahaan terbesar di Jepang dan kini menjadi terbesar di Asia. Kami diusir dari rumah. Hidup luntang-lantung dari masjid kemasjid selama beberapa tahun hingga ayah Fugaku membawa Fugaku kembali dan aku mendapat tawaran kerja menjadi salah satu supir pribadi bangsawan yang ada di Mesir dan karena tidak memiliki pilihan lagi aku menerima perkerjaan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Meski berpisah, kami masih sering saling memberi kabar dan terakhir kali aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia saat itu sudah tinggal di Indonesia bersama istrinya orang Mesir. Mereka memiliki seorang putri. Aku senang mendengarnya dan sayangnya aku tidak menghadiri pernikahan mereka." ujar Fugaku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendu.

"Istrinya memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik dan Kizashi adalah pria yang baik. Dan aku yakin anak mereka pasti memiliki sifat yang sama seperti ayah dan ibunya."

Sasuke menatap mata ayahnya dalam dan sebuah ketulusan dia lihat disana. Ayahnya mengatakan kejujuran disana.

"Ayah, berjanjilah kepadaku. Kalau ayah akan bertahan sampai nanti ayah bisa melihat cucu ayah lahir karena aku ingin ayah bisa menggendong cucu dariku." kata Sasuke.

"Ayah tidak bisa berjanji." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam demi menutupi air matanya. "Berjanjilah kau akan mencintai Sakura dan menjaganya dengan baik, tumpahkan semua kasih sayangmu padanya. Sasuke." Sasuke menangis dalam diam lalu memeluk tubuh Fugaku yang terbaring lemah. "Aku berjanji ayah hikss... aku berjanji...hikss"

Itachi dan Mikoto ikut menangis melihat kedua ayah dan anak itu rapuh. Dulu keduanya sangat jarang bertegur sapa karena sang ayah sering mengajak Itachi berpergian keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Sasuke juga memiliki kepribadian yang tertutup dan Mikoto pasti akan langsung mencium kedua pipi Sasuke kalau dia bisa melihat senyuman terukir dibibir putra bungsunya itu. Dan tersenyum adalah hal yang jarang Sasuke tunjukan, bahkan kosakata "Hn." adalah khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghapus air matanya. "Ayah betapa teganya engkau kepada Sasuke." gumam Itachi disela isak tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Assalamu'alaikum. Hai teman-teman pencinta fanfic SasuSaku ^^V

Mitsuki kembali membawa fanfic baru ni dan dijamin gak bakal bosanin dan akan menemani hari-hari mu menuju bulan ramadhan dan fanfic ini mungkin hanya beberapa chapters saja, ya mungkin saja sih. Nah soal kisah cinta Sakura dengan Doni itu sebenarnya kisah cinta auhtor sendiri hahahaha *plak!

Yap Mitsuki pernah punya pacara seperti itu dan itu menyebalkan kami berkenalan diorganisasi keagamaan dan Mitsuki tidak menyangkan sifatnya seperti itu. Dan Fira nama pacaranya yang masih SMP dan umurnya itu sebenarnya 19 tahun dan nama mantan Mitsuki itu *sensor* Mitsuki hanya merasa kesal saja mangkanya Mitsuki masukin biar menarik. Fira itu oh benar-benar menyebalkan Arrggh...

Tapi bukan berarti cerita dalam fanfic ini kisah cinta Mitsuki ya tapi kalau memang ada cogan yang melamar Mitsuki dan kaya Mitsuki mau hahahahaha *plak!

Oke udah ah... AROYA (Aliansi Rohis Yogyakarta) adalah pelesetan dari AROBA (Aliansi Rohis Baturaja) Mitsuki tergabung didalam AROBA yang adalah organisasi keagamaan yang kece dikalangan anak SMA.

Dan inilah kepanjangan dari beberapa singkatan didalam fanfic Mitsuki.

PJ Akhwat : Penanggung Jawab Perempuan yang artinya tugas dari PJ Akhwat adalah menjaga dan mengayomi anggota Rohis yang perempuan bisa dibilang dia wakil dari ketua umum Rohis yang ada disekolah.

Ketum : Ketua Umum.

SMK : Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan.

Daebak : Adalah bahasa Korea yang artinya Hebat.

Saranghae : Bahasa Korea yang artinya Aku Cinta Kamu.

SBMPTN : Seleksi Bersama Masuk Perguruan Tinggi Negeri

Bidik Misi : Jalur masuk Universitas beasiswa untuk mahasiswa/i kurang mampu.

STIN : Sekolah Tinggi Intelegent Negari

TNI : Tentara Nasional Indonesia

UNY : Universitas Negeri Yogyakarta

ISI : Institut Seni Indonesia

BSM : Bantuan Siswa Miskin. Uang BSM biasanya diberikan kepada siswa/i yang memang tergolong siswa tidak mampu yang diberikan pemerintah melalui diknas dan Mitsuki termasuk hehehehe. Uangnya sebanyak 1 juta rupiah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjutkan? atau Tidak?**

 **Menarik'kah?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 [Cinta]**

 **SasuSasu**

 **Islami Romance Drama Humor**

 **Dislaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Assalamu'alaikum Cinta Sejati © Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brak!**

Dengan cukup keras Sakura membenturkan kepalanya diatas meja belajar yang ada diruang kelas. Tadi saat melihat papan mading, namanya menjadi urutan pertama remidi Kimia.

"Sakura sayang ganbatte." ujar Ino sambil duduk dengan manis didepan meja Sakura dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Huaaaaa Ino bantu aku, aku gak bisa Kimia haaaaa..." dengan sangat manja Sakura merengek didepan Ino yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya akan mengajarimu saja karena aku tidak tahu soal seperti apa yang akan diberikan Orochimaru-sensei." timpal Ino membuat Sakura semakin merengek meminta belas kasih. Dan Ino ingin sekali menjitak kepala Sakura dengan keras tapi urung karena wajah Sakura yang merengek-rengek seperti kucing kelaparan berubah drastis menjadi sangat anggun dalam waktu hitungan detik.

Ino menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan melihat penyebabnya. Dua orang yang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan masuk kedalam kelas. Mereka junior Sakura. Ino mendengus karenanya.

"Assalamu'alaikum senpai." sapa mereka dengan sangat ramah.

"Waalaikum'salam ada apa dek?" tanya Sakura lemah lembut. Ino hampir muntah melihatnya.

"Aku mau menyerahkan laporan soal bukber kak." ujar si junior laki-laki sambil menyerahkan map berwarna kuning sementara junior yang perempuan hanya bisa tersenyum.

Sakura menerimanya lalu membuka map dan membaca sekilas. "Hmmm bagus dan tolong serahkan juga laporan kepada _ketum_ dan nanti barulah kami akan berdiskusi dengan para PI lainya dan kalau jadi barulah kami melaporkan ini kepada pembina jadi terima kasih sudah membuat laporannya." ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kak sama-sama kalau begitu kami permisi. Assalamu'alaikum." mereka berdua pamit dan melempar senyuman kesetiap senior yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Oh ya ampun junior tahun ini benar-benar menyebalkan apalagi adik-adikku." keluh Ino kesal.

"Tapi tidak dengan adik-adikku." timpal Sakura dengan seringainya sambil membolak-balikkan kertas laporan. "Seharusnya laporan ini senior yang buat tapi mereka yang jadi imbasnya karena kemalasan senior." lanjutnya.

"Kau senior yang buruk Sakura." timpal Ino.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menjemur mereka semua dilapangan karena lupa membersihkan masjid sepulang sekolah." Ino berdecih. Dia ingat saat adik-adiknya lupa membersihkan UKS yang seharusnya mereka bersihkan sepulang sekolah. UKS kotor dan Ino yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua PMR menghukum mereka dengan menjemur mereka yang bertugas piket lalu anggota yang lain ikutan berjemur karena menjunjung tinggi solidaritas, kalau satunya dihukum maka yang lain harus ikut. Mereka dijemur selama 30 menit disaat matahari berada diatas puncak kepala.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kau bantu aku dengan mengajariku Kimia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke baiklah ini sudah dua jam Sasuke menunggu didepan JS High School. Tapi Sakura belum juga muncul. Seharunya gadis itu sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu mengingat ujian kenaikan kelas sudah selesai dan jam pulang pasti dipercepat kecuali kalau anak itu bermasalah dengan nilai.

Tak lama sosok Sakura keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan melambaikan tangan kepada Ino yang membawa motor meticnya.

"Maaf gak bisa mengantarmu Saku, karena aku harus ketempat Ririn." ujar Ino.

"Tak apa Ino, aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum membuat Ino tidak enak hati.

Ino mengegas motornya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Setidaknya hari ini Ino telah meminjamkannya laptop untuk membuat tugas bahasa inggris untuk remedinya. Cuma mencari teks narrative sebanyak 50 cerita. Itu mudah karena Sakura bisa copas dengan bantuan dukun bernama Google.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang jalan kaki." Sakura mendesah lelah. Jarak rumahnya kesekolah 2km. Dulu Sakura sering pulang dan pergi jalan kaki demi menghemat uang tapi sejak Ino pindah kesekolah ini Sakura sering diatar jemput Ino.

"Tak apa aku sudah biasa." Sakura menangkat kedua bahunya acuh tanpa dia ketahui sosok Sasuke berdiri disampingnya dan memperhatikannya yang terus berbicara sendiri sejak tadi. "Tapi aku capek." keluhnya.

"Saat kelas tiga nanti kau tidak akan kerja lagi jadi bersusah payahlah sekarang biar bisa beli buku paket dan bisa membayar bimbel!" serunya lagi tanpa sadar Sasuke menatapnya aneh.

"Hei gadis aneh bermata hijau." seru Sasuke mengikuti cara bicara Sakura kemarin.

"Astaghfirullahhaladziim. Yak! kau tuan muda berkulit putih dan gaya rambut aneh yang mesum kenapa kau disini?!" tanya Sakura ketus membuat perempatan muncul dikepala Sasuke.

"Ayo temani aku keliling kota Yogyakarta. Aku sudah izin pada ayahmu." ujar Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura.

"Tidak. Mungkin saja kau bohong lalu menculikku dan melakukan hal yang mesum. Aku tidak percaya." timpal Sakura. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Ayahmu." Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel mahalanya kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima dan menjawab telpon.

"Ayah?" panggilnya ragu seraya melirik Sasuke.

" _Temani_ , _Sasuke-san berkeliling kota dan pulanglah bersama Sasuke-san setelah selesai_."

"Baik ayah." sahut menurut.

"Ni." Sakura kembali mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke.

"Ayo masuk dan terlebih dahulu tunjukan padaku dimana butik." kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sasuke menutup pintu setelah Sakura masuk dan dia juga ikut masuk dan duduk dibangku kemudi.

"Untuk apa kebutik?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Membelikanmu baju karena aku tidak mau dibilang kencan dengan anak SMA." jawab Sasuke.

"Whats? Kencan?" ucap Sakura tak percaya. Dan sedetik kemudian Sakura berpikir dan melirik Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil dalam diam.

"Begini saja kita kepasar saja dan membeli baju seharga 20 ribuan kan itu murah kalau dibutik itu mahal." ujar Sakura memberi saran.

"Maaf nona aku tidak pernah membelikan orang barang dengan harga dibawah satu juta rupiah." timpal Sasuke.

Waahh daebak kalau aku bisa mendapatkan satu juta aku bisa membayar bimbel walaupun cuma separuh. pikir Sakura kritis.

"Oh begitu bagaimana kalau kau memberikan uangnya saja padaku dan tak perlu membelikan aku baju. Nah soal baju kebetulan Ino baru saja mengembalikan rok panjangku yang hitam dan cardiganku. Aku bisa berganti baju di wc umum." ujar Sakura bijak dengan senyuman.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar saran aneh Sakura. Sakura tidak mau dia belikan baju dan memilih uang tunai saja. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya akan sangat senang kalau dia belikan baju dan Sakura memilih uang tunai.

"Kenapa kau mau uangnya dan bukan baju?" tanya Sasuke kemudian memberhentikan laju mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku buta arah dan jawab saja pertanyaan ku tadi." jawab Sasuke dingin. Dia masih SMA tapi sudah mata duitan seperti gadis dewasa, sialan. Apakah didunia ini semua wanita hanya memikirkan uang, pikir Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan soal uang tapi dia tidak suka kalau Sakura seperti Shion yang hanya suka sama uangnya saja.

"Aku membutuhkan uang untuk membayar separuh dari uang bimbel karena uang bimbel ku sangat mahal." jawab Sakura sambil membuang muka kearah jendela mobil untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Seberapa mahal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tiga juta lima ratus dan baru aku lunasi lima ratus menggunakan uang BSM ku yang belum ku pakai." jawab Sakura dan masih membuang muka.

"Uang BSM apa itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Uang Bantuan Siswa Miskin." jawab Sakura ketus membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Oh ayolah jangan tanya lagi sekarang kita pergi saja ke Malioboro disana ada wc umum untuk berganti baju dan lupakan soal uang tadi. Aku tidak butuh." ujar Sakura dan dijawab anggukkan kepala Sasuke.

"Lurus saja dan nanti belok kanan." ujar Sakura memberi intruksi.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang hanya duduk diam seraya memberi intruksi. Dia salah mengira soal Sakura yang mungkin menurut nya mata duitan tapi tidak, Sakura melakukannya demi pendidikannya.

"Berhenti." ujar Sakura dan Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya dipinggiran jalan.

"Tunggu, aku mau ke wc umum." ujar Sakura kemudian keluar dari mobil. Sasuke diam sejenak memikirkan semua perkataan Sakura dan dia kembali teringat pembicaraanya dengan ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kalau bukan tuan Haruno, ayahnya mungkin saat ini hanyalah gelandangan dijalanan ibu kota Tokyo. Tuan Haruno terus memaksa ayahnya untuk terus menjalin hubungan baik dengan kakek dan neneknya sedangkan tuan Haruno sendiri hampir dibunuh oleh orang tuanya sendiri dan karena hal itulah tuan Haruno menerima tawaran dari seorang pria berkebangsaan Mesir yang sedang ada urusan bisnis di Jepang untuk berkerja di Mesir.

Tuan Haruno selalu membantu ayah bahkan memberi ayahnya makan. Tentu saja Sasuke harus balas budi.

Sasuke cukup merasa bosan kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir kemudian keluar dan menunggu Sakura berganti baju.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pasrah saat beberapa gadis melihatnya dengan tatapan genit. Ya itu wajar, di Jepang saja mungkin lebih parah. Sosok Sakura muncul dengan baju rumahan biasa. Sasuke bersikap stay cool andalannya.

"Taruh saja tas mu didalam mobil." Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu keduanya berjalan menuju tempat dimana anak-anak muda sering nongkrong disaat sore hari. Tapi saat ini masih pukul 2 siang jadi mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di cafe terdekat.

"Mau cerita sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan yang membawakan mereka jus tomat dan jus stroberry.

"Kau kepo." jawab Sakura. Sasuke mengeriyit tidak mengerti.

"Apa itu kepo?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu kepo?" Sakura balik nanya.

"Aku memang belajar bahasa Indonesia tapi yang formal bukan bahasa yang aneh." jawab Sasuke kemudian meminum jus tomatnya.

"Itu bahasa gaul, kepo artinya kau terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain." timpal Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau mengerti." kata Sasuke dingin.

"Oh baiklah sekarang kau duluan yang bercerita karena aku juga sedikit kepo." ujar Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura yang menurutnya lucu.

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraannya dengan Sakura.

"Pacar, kau punya pacar?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau cemburu?" jawab Sasuke lalu bertanya membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal akan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sakura membuang muka.

"Aku hanya punya dua mantan kekasih. Yang pertama saat aku masih SMA. Dia gadis lugu, kami saling mencintai tapi pada akhirnya dia meninggal dunia karena sakit lalu yang kedua ada Shion, kami dijodohkan bahkan sudah bertunangan tapi akhirnya batal karena dia ternyata lebih mencintai hartaku ketimbang cintaku. Aku tidak pernah ingin memimpin perusahaan karena yang aku inginkan adalah menjadi dokter terbaik. Dan Shion berkata bahwa menjadi dokter hanya menghasilkan uang yang sedikit. Dia menghinaku dan saat itu ayah dan kakak ku sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kami."

"Biar aku tebak. Ayah mu pasti murka." timpal Sakura dan mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Sasuke

"Kau mau jadi dokter?"

"Ya aku sudah S2 kedokteran dan pernah berkerja menjadi dokter dirumah sakit terbaik di Tokyo dan Amerika. Dan sayangnya aku harus meninggalkannya demi ayahku. Aku pun mengambil alih beberapa anak perusahaan."

"Diumur yang masih muda ini kau bisa jadi dokter? Oh daebak, yang aku tahu dokter itu biasanya lulus saat usia mereka sudah cukup tua apalagi jika ambil S2." ujar Sakura setengah tak percaya.

"Aku dokter yang jenius dan kakakku pembisnis yang jenius. Aku selalu loncat kelas dan masuk ke universitas kedokteran. Bukankah Indonesia juga punya dokter muda yang lulus di usia belasan tahun. Begitu juga denganku aku lulus saat usiaku 18 tahun dan S2 saat usiaku 22 tahun lalu setelahnya aku ambil S3 jurusan bisnis dan baru wisuda beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Ya ampun memang bisa kalau S1 dan S2 nya dokter lalu S3 nya bisnis?"

"Sebelum itu aku belajar dulu disekolah bisnis selama beberapa bulan lalu baru masuk ambil S3." Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Pria dihadapannya saat ini benar-benar jenius ulung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku juga punya dua mantan kekasih tapi kau jangan tertawa saat mendengarnya." Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sakura akhirnya menceritakan kisah cintanya yang indah bersama Sai dan semua perhatian yang Sai berikan padanya. Mereka saling mencintai tapi kasta membuat keduanya terpisah lalu Sakura bercerita tentang mantan kekasihnya bernama Doni dan membuat Sasuke hampir tertawa terpingkal-pingkal namun Sasuke hanya menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Menahan tawa itu sangat sulit.

Karena sudah tidak kuat mendengarkan cerita Sakura dan melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu kesal akhirnya Sasuke tertawa untuk pertama kalinya setelah kepergian pacar pertamanya. Sasuke tertawa dengan senang karena terhibur setelah mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Aisssh kau menyebalkan! Jangan tertawa!" ucap Sakura bergerutu kemudian meminum jus stroberry hingga tandas. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan meminum jusnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura." ucap Sasuke disela menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka didunia ini ada orang segila itu." candanya membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ya sejak saat itu aku tidak mau pacaran."

"Dan memilih ta'aruf." sambung Sasuke cepat.

"Ya." timpal Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura sepertinya kita harus pulang karena ini sudah waktunya Asar." ujar Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Hei tuan muda berkulit putih dan berambut aneh dan juga mesum. Ini masih pukul 02.30 siang. Kau bilang tadi ini kencan bukan? Sekarang belikan aku lima tusuk bakso bakar dan lima tusuk usus bakar." ujar Sakura sambil memperlihatkan kesepuluh jari tangannya.

"Usus bakar?" beo Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Usus ayam." timpal Sakura.

"Bukankah usus ayam adalah tempat jalur lewatnya feses." ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu dan aku suka." ujar Sakura.

"Baik, aku belikan." Sakura tersenyum senang dan mulai mengajak Sasuke pergi menuju tempat para pedagang kaki lima yang sering menjual makanan tradisonal dan juga modren.

Sesekali Sakura membuat lelucon dan Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya. Sasuke cukup senang hari ini karena hari ini dia bisa tertawa lepas dihadapan Sakura yang terus berceloteh tak peduli bahwa gadis itu beberapa menggembungkan pipinya kesal namun segera reda saat Sasuke akan mentraktirnya bakso bakar lagi.

Sasuke memakan usus bakar sambil berdiri dan Sakura duduk dikursi yang masih tersisa lalu seorang anak kecil datang dan menegur Sasuke karena makan berdiri. Sakura tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak bungkam karena gadis kecil itu menceramahi Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu menjelaskan bahwa rosullulloh melarang umatnya makan dan minum berdiri dan gadis kecil itu juga menyebutkan hadist yang membahas makan dan minum sambil berdiri.

Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tertawa dan menurutnya sangat cantik.

Kencan mereka berkahir di masjid untuk melaksanakan sholat Asar lalu Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura pulang kerumah dan tentunya Sakura menjadi pemandu yang sangat baik. Dan setelahnya Sasuke kembali kehotelnya dengan memanfaatkan GPS agar tidak tersesat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gelas yang Sasuke pegang terjatuh begitu saja dilantai saat mendengar suara Itachi dari telpon dan mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya dalam kondisi kritis.

" _Bawalah Sakura dan keluarganya ke Singapura karena kita akan mempercepat pernikahan kalian_." Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menyembunyikan sepasang onyx yang digenai liquid bening namun semakin lama kelopak matanya tak sanggup membendung dan akhirnya liquid itu jatuh begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

"Iya kak, aku akan membawa mereka ke Singapura malam ini." jawab Sasuke sepuluh detik kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendapat kabar telpon dari Sasuke lima menit yang lalu Mebuki dan Kizashi segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka dengan cepat bahkan Sakura yang tidak tahu menahu harus segera mengemasi barangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Sakura cepat sayang." seru Mebuki dari bawah.

"Iya bu!" sahut Sakura.

"Haaaaisss.. kenapa sih Sasuke-san itu ingin membawa kami berlibur malam-malam seperti ini, kan besok bisa perginya jadi tidak perlu serepot ini atau paling tidak malam ini bisa berkemas dan pagi berangkat. Aisssh... Ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Sakura terus bergerutu sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Baju panjang tiga, rok panjang tiga, training dua, jilbab langsungan dua, segi empat tiga. Pakaian dalam beres, kaus kaki beres, manset pendek beres, peniti, bros, charger sudah ooohh.. apalagi yang kurang." ujar Sakura sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "Sikat gigi dan make up ku tak boleh lupa karena bagaimana pun juga aku harus tetap terlihat cantik." ujar sambil mengangguk kemudian membuka lemarinya mengeluarkan bedak bayi dan lipsgloss merah muda lalu mengambil sikat giginya dari kamar mandi.

"Sakura cepat nak Sasuke-san sudah datang!" seru Mebuki lagi.

"Iya bu, bentar aku akan turun setelah berganti pakaian." sahut Sakura kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan celana jeans hitam sedikit longgar dan baju berlengan panjang berwarna putih bergambar kucing manis dan bawahnya cukup panjang hingga menutupi paha Sakura kemudian memakai sepatu kets berwarna pink list putih dan jilbab langsung berwarna biru dongker yang menutupi dada dan punggungnya. Tak lupa jam tangan murah yang dia beli dipasar Malioboro beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lumayan." gumam Sakura setelah melihat penampilannya di kaca kemudian menggendong tas jinjingnya yang memang bermuatan banyak dan ini menguntungkan untuk Sakura saat sekolah karena dia bisa membawa buku yang banyak.

"Aku turun!" seru Sakura ria dan berlarian menuruni anak tangga.

Sakura bungkam saat emeraldnya bersiborok dengan onyx Sasuke yang memancarkan kesedihan. Kedua matanya memerah kecuali onyxnya yang tampak hitam kelam seperti langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang.

"Sasuke-san." gumamnya. Sasuke melihat Sakura lama. "Ayo kita pergi." ujarnya dingin dan berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan Sakura yang melihatnya bingung dan juga cemas.

"Kau kenapa?" gumamnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Feses itu bahasa biologi untuk kotoran hehehe..

 **Lanjutkan?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura menatap takjub gumpalan-gumpalan awan berwarna putih yang menggantung diatas langit bahkan dia bisa melihat bintang-bintang dari balik jendela pesawat terbang yang saat ini sedang membawanya menuju Singapura.

Diliriknya sekilas wajah Sasuke yang tampak datar dan dingin. Pria bekulit putih itu duduk disampingnya dalam diam tanpa berbicara. Sakura mendengus, dia tidak suka suasana yang hening seperti ini, karena pada dasarnya Sakura adalah tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

"Hmmm Sasuke-san, usia mu berapa?" tanya Sakura berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang menurutnya semakin bertambahnya detik maka semakin mencekam.

"24." jawab Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh sedikit'pun kearah Sakura. Sakura mempout bibirnya mendapat jawaban dingin dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai dibandara sosok Itachi sudah menunggu mereka. Dengan mobil yang menurut Sakura sangat mewah. Mereka naik kedalam mobil dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Sakura menatap jalanan Singapura yang begitu indah karena penerengan yang ada serta gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang menjunjung tinggi.

Mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti diparkiran disalah satu rumah sakit elit di Singapura. Mereka turun tergesah dari dalam mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah sakit sambil berlarian dan kalau saja tangan Sakura tidak dipegang Kizashi, mungkin saja saat ini Sakura akan tertinggal dan yang lebih parahnya Sakura bisa tersesat.

Mereka berhenti dikamar bernomor 310 dan langsung masuk tanpa menerapkan adat istiadat mengentuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk.

Sakura melihat seorang pria paruh baya terbaring lemah dengan banyaknya selang yang menempel ditubuh sang pria dan sosok Mikoto menangis dalam diam sambil mengelus dahi pria itu lalu ada sosok wanita berkerudung biru gelap yang sedang menggendong anak kecil laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang sedang tertidur, wanita itu juga ikut menangis dan berulang kali menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Dan seorang dokter laki-laki dan beberapa perawat berdiri tak jauh didekat ranjang.

"Sasuke!" seru Mikoto lega. Sasuke berlari mendekat dan menggenggam erat tangan Fugaku.

"Ayah bertahanlah ayah." pinta Sasuke disela isak tangisnya.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil. "Dimana calon menantuku?" tanya Fugaku lembut. Sakura mengeriyit bingung mendengar pertanyaap Fugaku bahkan semua orang dewasa diruang ini melihat kearahnya. Sakura mulai merasa canggung dan tidak mengerti.

"Kemarilah Sakura." pinta Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan mendekat.

"Kau pernah bilangkan, kalau kau hanya ingin menikah dengan cara ta'aruf. Aku telah melamarmu sejak satu minggu yang lalu, berulang kali kakak ku meyakinkan ayahmu agar kau bisa menikah denganku dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku datang menemui keluarga mu setelah semua perkerjaanku selesai. Kita sudah ta'aruf tanpa kau sadari, Sakura. Aku mengajak mu kencan tadi sore agar kita bisa saling mengenal, maka dari itu aku mengajak mu banyak bicara soal kehidupan mu dan kehidupanku." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

Sakura terdiam menatap dalam sepasang onyx milik Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku tahu, kau masih muda. Kau tak perlu khawatir karena kau akan tetap sekolah dan kuliah nanti." ujarnya melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai mu." timpal Sakura sambil menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh membasahi pipi.

"Memang tidak. Aku juga belum bisa mencintai mu. Tapi aku yakin setelah pernikahan ini kata saling menyukai akan mengisi kekosongan didalam hati kita dan akhirnya kata suka akan berganti dengan kata sayang dan cinta. Jangan pernah katakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku tapi katakanlah kau belum bisa. Karena kita akan belajar bersama untuk saling mencintai." ujar Sasuke membuat semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan terhenyu sekaligus kagum akan sikap Sasuke yang menurut mereka sangat romantis.

"Bisakah?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura membuang muka dan menoleh kebelakang melihat kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri disamping beberapa pria yang Sakura tak kenal lalu keduanya mengangguk pertanda mereka setuju kalau Sasuke menikahinya.

"Bisa." jawab Sakura kemudian kembali melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya." jawab Sakura singkat sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Sasuke." panggil Fugaku.

"Iya ayah." sahutnya.

"Maafkan ayah nak. Ayah sudah bersikap kasar dan egois kepada mu selama ini." Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ayah, tidak. Aku tidak pernah marah akan sikap ayah kepadaku. Ayah marah padaku karena ayah sayang." ujar Sasuke. Fugaku mengangguk kemudian melihat Sakura.

"Ingatlah Sasuke, kau harus menjaga, menyayangi, mengayomi dan mencintai Sakura dengan sepenuh hati mu. Dan ingatlah satu hal lagi..." Fugaku menjeda kalimatnya untuk sebentar. "Ayah bangga karena kau seorang dokter muda yang jenius, jadilah dokter seperti yang kau inginkan." Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sakura." panggilnya.

"I-iya?" sahut Sakura gugup.

"Maafkan paman karena aku, kau akan menikah muda. Seharusnya belajar dan bermain itulah tugas mu tapi paman menambahnya dengan cara melamar mu untuk Sasuke."

"Tidak apa paman. Kalau Allah telah menentukan hal ini untuk terjadi, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa. Aku akan menerima ini dengan sangat bahagia." timpal Sakura tulus.

"Kau berbicara dengan sangat bijaksana seperti ayahmu. Paman bangga padamu, nak." Sakura mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan. Hati Fugaku terasa lebih tenang dan menatap putra dan calon menantunya itu sayang.

"Itachi." panggil Fugaku dan Itachi berjalan mendekat.

"Jaga menantu dan cucuku. Ayah mungkin tak bisa terus bermain bersama Ryuto." Itachi menutup matanya erat sambil mengangguk kemudian berjalan mundur karena tak mampu melihat Fugaku seperti ini.

"Kizashi, Mebuki. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi besanku, aku sangat senang." ujar Fugaku. "Aku senang karena kita bisa menjadi besan dan berhenti bicara seperti ini, Fugaku. Kau harus sembuh agar kita bisa menggendong cucu nanti." sahut Kizashi sambil membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Mikoto koi." Fugaku meraih tangan Mikoto dan menempelkannya dipipinya. "Aku bahagia karena bisa menjadi suamimu, terima kasih sudah menjadi istriku. Aku bahagia bisa bersama mu. Aku sangat bahagia dan demi Allah aku akan selalu mencintaimu Mikoto." ujar Fugaku dengan sepeuh hatinya. "Aku juga mencintai mu suamiku dan benar kata tuan Haruno, berhentilah berbicara seperti ini, kau harus sembuh agar nanti kita bisa melihat cucu kita yang lain." kata Mikoto kesal seraya mengapus air matanya.

Fugaku mengangguk kemudian mengelus pipi Mikoto sayang. "Mulailah ijab qobulnya." pintanya sambil tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya.

"Pak penghulu silahkan." ujar Itachi. Sang penghulu mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati kedua mempelai yang berdiri berdampingan disamping ranjang. Kizashi berdiri didepan Sasuke dan Mebuki berdiri disamping Kizashi. Fugaku berada diatas ranjangnya yang saat ini sedang dibantu Sasuke dan Itachi untuk duduk. Mebuki dan wanita yang Sakura tidak kenali berdiri dibelakang pak penghulu lalu dokter berserta para perawat berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sebagai saksi pernikahan ini.

Semua sudah selesai dan sudah siap.

"Izumi, berikan Ryuto padaku. Kau pasti lelah." ujar Itachi sambil mengambil sosok bocah laki-laki yang sedang tertidur.

"Iya." wanita bernama Izumi tersenyum sendu menatap suaminya dan menyerahkan Ryuto yang tak lain adalah putra mereka.

"Kapan kau sampai di Singapura?" tanya Itachi.

"Tak lama setelah kau pergi menuju bandara." jawab Izumi. Itachi mengangguk paham sambil mengelus punggung Ryuto.

"Kita mulai ijab qobulnya." kata pak penghulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Assalamu'alaikum Cinta Sejati © Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Baturaja, 21 Mei 2016**

 **Sumatra Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura kaget bukan main setelah pernikahannya selesai lalu salim kepada kedua orang tua Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya serta meminta restu dan do'a dari semua orang yang ada. Tiba-tiba keadaan Fugaku melemah seketika dan semua orang diminta keluar dari dalam oleh dokter dan para perawat.

Sakura melirik takut-takut kearah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menangis tanpa bersuara. Dan semua orang terlihat diam menyelami pemikiran masing-masing.

Tadi beberapa menit yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menyentuh pria selain ayahnya. Sakura salim sama Sasuke dan Sasuke mencium dahinya. Sakura mengingat momen itu didalam ingatan.

Sakura mulai mencoba untuk memberanikan diri. Diraihnya tangan kanan Sasuke dan berhasil membuat suaminya itu melihat kearahnya. Sakura menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Yakin dan berdo'alah bahwa ayah akan baik-baik saja. Jangan bersedih." kata Sakura mencoba menghibur Sasuke. Sasuke diam menatap emerald indah milik istrinya untuk mencari kesejukan didalam hijaunya permata milik Sakura.

"Iya." sahut Sasuke kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ketubuh Sakura. Dipeluknya erat dan disembunyikannya wajahnya yang penuh air mata ditengkuk istinya.

"Hiks...a..aku ti-tidak pernah membuat ayah senang. A-ak-aku... selalu membangkang...hiks..Seharusnya aku menjadi seperti yang ayah inginkan... hiks..hiks..bukannya menjadi dokter hiks... A-a-aku akan lakukan apa saja demi ayah kalau ayah bisa sembuh hiks..." Sasuke menangis terisak dan menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya dengan memeluk Sakura. Sakura ikut menangis dan mengelus punggung Sasuke seperti ibunya yang selalu memeluk dan mengelus punggungnya dikala Sakura sedih.

Mikoto menangis dipelukkan Izumi sedangkan Itachi terus berusaha menghapus air matanya.

Sasuke sejak tadi mencoba untuk ikut menangani ayahnya tapi dokter yang bertugas melarang Sasuke karena kondisi piskis Sasuke yang saat ini sedang terguncang dan karena inilah Sasuke sangat kesal karenanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian dokter keluar dan menyatakan bahwa Fugaku telah berpulang kepangkuan sang ilahi.

Sasuke emosi mendengarnya dan hampir menghajar dokter itu. Untunglah Kizashi bertindak cepat karena kalau tidak mungkin saja pipi dokter laki-laki itu membiru.

Sasuke kini sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Pria itu berjalan cepat memasuki kamar inap dan menghampiri ranjang tempat Fugaku yang sekarang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Wajah Fugaku terlihat damai tanpa beban dan terlihat lebih cerah. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Fugaku erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mikoto terduduk lemah dilantai kamar inap dipeluk Izumi.

Sakura mengambil alih Ryuto dari gendongan Itachi dan Itachi segera ikut memeluk tubuh ayahnya bersama Sasuke.

"Ayah bangun ayah hiks..." teriak Sasuke histeris dan terus menggoyangkan tubuh Fugaku, berharap sang ayah akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Ayah." gumam Itachi sambil menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya.

"Fugaku-kun hiks..." isak Mikoto terdengar pilu disetiap telinga yang mendengar.

Ryuto yang berada dipelukkan Sakura terbangun dan ikut menangis seolah tahu bahwa kakeknya telah pergi. Sakura memeluk Ryuto erat menenangkan keponakannya itu agar tidak menangis lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Fugaku meninggal di Singapura tepat pada pukul sembilan malam waktu Singapura. Jam sebelas malam semua anggota keluarga membawa Fugaku kembali ke Jepang untuk dikebumikan. Sasuke tak mau lepas dari peti yang membawa Fugaku. Dia terus duduk disamping peti dengan wajah pucat bersama Itachi. Sakura sangat miris melihat kedua kakak beradik itu.

Sesampainya di bandara internasional yang ada di Jepang. Sebuah mobil ambulan dan limousine hitam telah menunggu didepan bandara. Suasana bandara langsung ricuh karena melihat rombongan karyawan bandara membawa peti mati.

Sasuke, Itachi dan Kizashi ikut masuk kedalam ambulan sedangkan Sakura, Ryuto, Mikoto, Mebuki dan Izumi masuk kedalam mobil limosion. Kedua mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan bandara dengan pengawalan dua mobil polisi satu didepan ambulan dan satunya dibelakang limousine yang berjalan dibelakang ambulan.

Sakura menatap jalanan kota Tokyo yang begitu ramai meski sudah tengah malam. Semua orang berjalan kaki ditrotoar dan sesekali melihat kearah mobil ambulan dan mobil yang membawa Sakura saat ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pemakaman begitu terasa. Tubuh Fugaku yang sudah dikafani dikeluarkan dari peti dan dibawa masuk keliang lahat. Sasuke, Itachi dan Kizashi sudah ada didalam tanah dan menggapai tubuh Fugaku yang diturunkan oleh beberapa orang pria.

Mikoto jatuh terduduk ditanah dan menangis melihat suaminya sudah berada didalam tanah.

Tak lama suara Sasuke terdengar mengumandangkan azan. Mikoto semakin menangis pilu.

"Ibu udah jangan menangis nanti ayah sendih disana." ujar Izumi sendu melihat keadaan mertuanya yang begitu rapuh.

"Ibu." gumam Sakura sambil memeluk erat tubuh Mebuki.

Fugaku telah selesai dimakamkan dan gundukan tanah yang masih basah itu sudah ditaburi kelopak bunga berbagai warna. Baju hitam milik Sasuke kotor karena tadi berada didalam tanah. Semua diam sambil menaburkan bunga. Sakura melihat Sasuke sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa suaminya itu baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan mengikuti rotasi bumi yang terus berputar. Sejak pemakaman Fugaku. Semuanya mencoba untuk merelakan meski sulit. Mikoto sudah bisa tersenyum kembali meski terlihat sendu. Sasuke semakin dingin tapi tetap menanggapi orang yang berbicara dengannya. Itachi kembali kesifatnya yang semula, ramah dan murah senyum. Izumi adalah sosok kakak ipar yang sangat menyenangkan. Ryuto adalah keponakan yang Sakura sayangi. Dirumah ini semuanya berbahasa Inggris untuk berbicara. Tapi Sakura tidak tahu sama sekali bahasa Inggris atau Jepang. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang bisa bahasa Inggris dan Jepang. Ibunya juga pandai berbahasa Inggris. Sakura hanya akhirnya memanfaatkan Itachi, Sasuke, ayah dan ibunya untuk mengerti bahasa mereka. Sakura bisa bahasa Inggris dan Jepang tapi hanya sedikit dan itu cuma sekedar bahasa yang sering digunakan untuk menyapa sehari-hari.

Setelah menghabiskan liburannya dan juga menghabiskan bulan ramadhan beserta hari raya idul fitri di Jepang, Sakura akan kembali ke Indonesia untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya karena saat ini dia akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

"Sakura."

"Iya kak?" sahut Sakura dan melihat Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke Indonesia bersama mu untuk sekarang." ujar Sasuke dan duduk dipinggir kasur bersama Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku akan mengambil alih The UC Group. Dan kak Itachi harus kembali ke Korea untuk memimpin anak perusahaan disana. Kamu bisa melanjutkan sekolah SMA dan kuliah disana. Aku akan sesekali berkunjung ke Indonesia untuk menemuimu lalu setelah kau lulus kuliah aku akan membawa mu ke Jepang." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Janji?" Sakura mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sakura. "Janji." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu." ujar Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak bergambar ponsel kepada Sakura lalu sebuah kartu kredit.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kedua benda itu ditangannya.

"Ini android. Didalam kontak BBM mu sudah ada kontak aku, kak Itachi, kak Izumi, dan ibu. Di kontak nomor juga sudah ada nomor kami dan juga nomor ponsel ayahmu. Dengan android ini kita juga bisa vidio call. Kalau menggunakan ponselmu tak akan bisa." Sakura merengut mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir karena pasalnya ponselnya hanyalah Nokia bertipe 2700.

"Dan kartu kredit ini untuk uang sakumu dariku dan setiap bulan akan terus aku isi, gunakan sesuka hatimu." ujar Sasuke. Sakura memperhatikan kartu bergambar hello kitty itu kemudian menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Berapa isinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Cukup banyak dan jangan terima lagi uang BSM. Dan jangan lagi berkeliling jualan kue. Aku tidak suka." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku suka berjualan kue?"

"Ibumu." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sakura, sekarang lau adalah istriku. Dan aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu." ujar Sasuke bijak.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sakura kemudian dan Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mencium dahi Sakura penuh sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahahahahahaha..." suara tawa menggelegar keseluruh penjuru kantin. Sakura tertawa keras karena berhasil mengerjai Ino. Mereka Kiba, Ayame, Kabuto dan Chouji serta Sakura telah merencanakan sebuah konsep untuk mengerjai Ino selama seharian penuh lalu sore nanti kejutan besar menunggu Ino.

Ino menatap kelima sahabatnya kesal. Ino dari baru saja akan duduk tapi dengan sengaja mereka menggeser kursi sehingga Ino jatuh kelantai dan menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Kalian keterlaluan!" teriak Ino kesal dengan mata merah lalu pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan rasa malu. Sai hanya duduk diam ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau belum bisa move on dari Sakura hm?" Sai menoleh keasal suara dan melihat Hidan sang ketua Rohis duduk dibangku didepannya. "Sakura bilang padaku kalau dia tidak mau lagi pacaran dan mau ta'aruf saja kalau mau mencari pasangan hidup." lanjutnya namun Sai tetap diam.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya dapatkan hatinya kembali." Sai menatap kedua mata Hidan beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menangis keras karena dia terkunci didalam kelas. Dia terus berteriak berharap ada yang membuka pintu karena ini sudah sangat sore. Jam yang menempel didinding kelas sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dia terkurung.

 **Cklek.**

Ino terdiam. Ada yang membuka pintu. Secara perlahan dibukanya pintu kelas. Dan...

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you." nyanyian selamat ulang tahun terdengar dan Ino menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Semua teman sekelasnya dan juga teman-temannya yang tidak sekelas berdiri didepan pintu dan Sakura memegang sebuah kue tart tanpa lilin.

"Selamat ulang tahu Ino semoga kamu panjang umur dan sehat selalu." ujar Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Haruno Sakura!" isak Ino pecah dan langsung memeluk Sakura erat dan untung saja kuenya tidak jatuh dan cepat diambil Kiba.

"Kau sahabatku yang paling menyebalkan dan bermulut tajam." Sakura tertawa mendengar pujian Ino untuknya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Ino-chan." ujar Sakura tulus. Cinta sebagai sahabat.

Ino melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sakura ngeri. Sakura mengeriyit melihat reaksi Ino.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak mencintai mu karena aku masih normal dan masih suka yang namanya laki-laki." perkataan Ino membuat semua tertawa keras termasuk Ino sendiri.

Lalu mereka semua masuk kembali kedalam kelas dan beberapa orang siswa laki-laki membawa masuk minuman kaleng bersoda dan beberapa jenis makanan ringan seperti keripik, kacang, kuaci, kue dan gorengan.

Mereka semua makan-makan didalam kelas lalu bermain game. Sakura merasa sangat senang hari ini dan melupakan semua kesedihannya yang merindukan sosok Sasuke yang sudah hampir dua bulan tidak ke Indonesia dan hanya bertanya kabar melalui telpon, BBM dan vidio call. Tapi itu sangat jarang sekali. Sakura mengirimkan BBM hari ini, besok baru dibalas Sasuke atau hanya diread tanpa dibalas. Sakura selalu menghubungi Sasuke kalau dia mau menggunakan uang yang ada didalam kartu kredit yang Sasuke gunakan. Sasuke selalu membalas pesannya dengan 'iya gunakan saja dan tak usah izin kepadaku karena itu uangmu, Sakura.' Sakura sendih. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Sasuke selalu rutin ke Indonesia tapi sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian semester 5 sudah selesai. Sakura liburanpun Sasuke tidak datang. Sakura mengirimkan pesan kepada Sasuke bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah bisa berbahasa Inggris walaupun gramernya masih buruk tapi setidaknya Sakura sudah berusaha dengan keras bahasa Jepang pun dia sudah belajar sedikit demi sedikit dari ayahnya. Sakura juga mengabari kalau dia berhasil mendapat peringkat sepuluh untuk pertama kalinya lalu memenangkan beberapa perlombaan seperti karate, lukis dan menulis cerpen se Yogyakarta dengan tema Aku Mencintai-Nya yang maksudnya Aku Mencintai Allah.

Semua BBM yang Sakura kirim hanya diread dan sesekali dibalas selamat.

Semester akhir telah tiba dan Sakura semakin fokus untuk ujian kelulusan dan sudah jarang mengirimi Sasuke BBM atau hanya sekedar telpon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Yogyakarta, 15 Februari 2016]**

Sakura hanya duduk diam dibangku taman dengan Sai duduk disampingnya. Keduanya sama-sama diam tak bersuara. Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Lima belas dua lima belas." ujar Sai. Dan Sakura paham maksud ucapan Sai.

lima belas dua lima belas adalah tanggal jadian mereka. 15 Februari 2015 dan mereka putus di bulan Mei tepat tanggal 15 Mei 2015.

"Sakura, maafkan aku sudah memtuskan mu. Kali ini tolong beri aku kesempatan, aku masih mencintaimu." ujar Sai penuh harap.

"Maaf Sai aku tidak bisa." Sai menatap Sakura tak percaya. Bukankah selama ini Sakura mencintainya lalu kenapa sekarang Sakura menolaknya?

"Kenapa? Apa karena ayahku? Aku akan memperjuangkan mu Sakura." kata Sai dengan serius dan Sakura dapat melihat kesungguhan Sai dari kedua onyxnya.

"Tidak Sai. Bukan karena ayahmu tapi aku memang sudah tak bisa menerima laki-laki manapun didalam hatiku karena didalam hatiku saat ini sudah ada satu nama laki-laki yang terukir dan tak bisa aku tolak kehadiarannya dalam hidupku." ujar Sakura tak kalah serius.

Sai membalas tatapan emerald Sakura. Mencari kebohongan disana namun tak dapat dia temui. Sakura tulus mengucapkannya.

"Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatimu kembali." ujar Sai kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Ino yang sejak tadi bersembunyi akhirnya muncul dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ku kira, kau akan menerima Sai kembali. Kaliankan saling mencintai. Hei Haruno Sakura!" ujar Ino dan diakhiri dengan teriakan karena Sakura melamun.

Sakura menatap Ino malas.

"Siapa laki-laki yang sudah mengukir nama didalam hatimu? Hm apa dia membela dada mu lalu menggunakan alat untuk membuat namanya didalam hatimu?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit candaan.

"Ya dia dokter yang sudah membela dadaku dan menarik keluar hatiku lalu mengukir namanya dengan menggunkan jarum dan benang lalu dia kembalikan lagi hatiku ketempat semula." timpal Sakura membuat Ino bergidik ngeri.

"Hei-hei aku hanya bercanda Sakura." ujar Ino.

"Aku tahu sekarang aku mau pulang karena mungkin saja abang Toyib ku datang." ujar Sakura dan membenarkan tas jinjingnya.

"Hah?! Abang Toyib? Memang siapa? Kau tidak punya abang Sakura. Eh apa dia seperti abang Toyib yang pergi dan jarang pulang." ujar Ino bingung. _Ya dia tak pulang-pulang seperti abang Toyib_ , balas Sakura didalam hatinya.

"Eh Sakura tunggu aku." seru Ino setelah sadar bahwa Sakura meninggalkannya sendirian ditaman sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sholat Isya dan belajar sudah Sakura laksanakan dan sekarang dia butuh tidur. Ayah dan ibunya pergi ke Mesir untuk menengok kakek dan neneknya setelah hampir sepuluh tahun Kizashi dan Mebuki menabung uang untuk bisa kembali ke Mesir tentu Sakura juga memberi uang tambahan kepada ayah dan ibunya dari uang pemberian Sasuke meski ditolak ayahnya berulang kali, Sakura tidak menyerah karena dia keras kepala dan Kizashi terpaksa menerima. Dan ini sudah dua hari. Sakura tidak mempermasalkan kepergian mereka toh dia bisa jaga dirinya sendiri dan Sakura sekarang merasa seperti anak kosan.

Sebelum tidur, Sakura tak lupa membaca do'a kemudian melihat kesemua dinding kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan tempelan kertas origami berbentuk burung bangau berbagai warna.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

Tiga jam berlalu dan Sakura sudah nyenyak tertidur. Pintu rumah terbuka akibat dorongan dari luar dan sosok seorang pria dewasa masuk kedalam rumah sambil membawa koper dan anehnya pintu rumah ini tidak terkunci membuatnya merasa heran.

Sambil membawa koper. Dia masuk kedalam kamar Sakura dengan wajah lesu sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat Sakura tertidur dengan sangat tidak elit.

Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar Sakura dan melihat beberapa kertas kecil tertempel di dinding kamar diatas meja belajar. Didekatinya meja belajar Sakura dan membaca setiap kertas yang tertempel. Semua tulisan itu hanyalah rumus-rumus Fisika, Kimia, Matematika dan kosakata bahasa Inggris dan Jepang. Pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu di lihatnya sebuah kertas dengan tulisan berbahasa Indonesia dan bukanlah rumus-rumus melainkan kalimat.

 _Aku merindukan mu Sasuke-kun._

Itulah kalimatnya.

Pria itu kembali berjalan menuju pintu kamar lalu menguncinya. Di bukanya jas dan kemeja yang dia kenakan lalu menggantinya dengan kaos berlengan pendek yang dia bawa didalam tas lalu mengganti celana katun hitam dengan celana berbahan dasar kain yang akan nyaman jika digunakan untuk tidur.

Pria dengan gaya rambut mirip bokong ayam itu berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu membenarkan posisi Sakura tidur kemudian dia sendiri ikut berbaring disamping Sakura sambil memeluk Sakura erat dan tak lupa dia kecup dahi lebar itu serta menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari rambut Sakura. Membuatnya rileks.

"Selamat tidur dan bermimpilah yang indah sayang." ucapnya sebelum pergi menuju dunia mimpi. Sakura menggeliyat nyaman dan semakin merapatkan dirinya untuk mencari kehangatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

15 Februari 2015 adalah tanggal jadian Mitsuki sama mantan Mitsuki. Huaaaaaaa Mitsuki belum bisa move on darinya hueeeeeee :'(

Mitsuki mencintainya tapi kami pisah bukan karena tidak mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua kami. Tapi karena dia mau fokus sama sekolah dan sejauh ini kami masih berhubungan lewat BBM dan kami berbeda sekolah. Mitsuki mencintainya sejak SMP jadi wajar susah move on. Nah Mitsuki pacaran lagi dengan cowok yang mengaku intel itu buat pelampiasan doang tapi huaaaaa bukannya malah lupa tapi makin cinta sama si 'Dia' Sebut saja pen namenya Ichigo karena dia suka nama itu. Ahhh... Tapi sudahlah...

Oke baiklah terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan reviews yang membuat Mitsuki semakin semangat untuk menulis.

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Guest : Aku pernah baca manga Naruto bahkan aku menonton versi Animenya sampai Kaguya muncul dan aku tahu Sakura itu pintar dan aku membuat fanfic ini sesuai dengan keinginan ku dan aku hanya pinjam nama, sifat mereka walau sedikit karena terkadang aku membuat OOC, dan jujur aku membuat Sakura disini bodoh? Memang tapi tidak pintar di akademik maka non-akademik dia cukup baik. Dan bukan didalam fanfic ini saja karakter Sakura sering dibuat bodoh bahkan didalam fanfic lain pun ada. karakter Sasuke pun ada yang versi idiot.

: terimakasih dan untuk ide cerita itu hasil khayalan gilaku hahahaha...

cherrydevilla93 : memuji bukan berarti tertarik. Dan oh ini bukan sinetron yang nanti Sasuke nya suka sama Ino hohohoho... Dan di ch 8 AIM itu ada potongan episode untuk fanfic ku yang berjudul Assalamu'alaikum Konoha tapi udah 2 ch aku hapus dan aku ganti dengan Assalamu'alaikum Cinta Sejati yang semua idenya sudah ada didalam otakku. Karena AK aku sudah kehabisan ide dan AK cukup bisa bikin mewek sih soalnya sedih banget.

Ouch hanya itu saja terima kasih sudah reviews.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menggeliyat nyaman dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kesumber kehangatan karena pada dasarnya Sakura kalau tidur suka menempel pada siapapun yang tidur disampingnya contohnya saja Mebuki dan Ino yang pernah tidur dengannya. Sakura terus berusaha menempelkan tubuhnya ketubuh orang lain tak peduli kalau orang lain cukup terganggu dengan cara dia tidur kalaupun tidur sendiri Sakura akan menempel pada dinding. Memang cara tidur yang aneh tapi Sakura hanya bisa tidur dengan cara seperti itu. Dia akan susah tidur kalau tidak menempel pada apapun.

Sakura semakin nyaman dengan tidurnya dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh seseorang yang saat ini tidur disampingnya.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat dengan tangan yang hanya bisa memeluk punggung Sakura. Jakun Sasuke bergerak gelisah karena tubuh Sakura terus menempel padanya dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan Sakura sudah terlalu merasa nyaman dengan tidurnya yang berkualitas hingga tak ingin bangun saat ini dan siapapun yang saat ini ia peluk nanti dia akan berterima kasih dengan segala hormat kalau sudah bangun nanti lalu Sakura menggerakan kakinya pelan dan..

 **Glek!**

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Paha Sakura baru saja mengenai kehidupannya yang berharga.

"Emmmhh..." gumam Sakura dan membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan dan untuk sesaat dia terdiam dan melihat sesuatu yang dia peluk saat ini. Sakura menyentuhnya pelan dan sesuatu itu menimbulkan suara. Suara? batinnya bingung.

"Hmmm... Sakura bisakah kau bangun sekarang juga kalau tidak sesuatu hal yang seharusnya belum terjadi akan terjadi." Sakura terbelalak dan bangun dengan cepat. Sasuke terbaring dengan wajah yang seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk diam diatas tempat tidurnya dan Sasuke duduk dihadapannya.

"Jadi sebelum tidur, kau lupa mengunci pintu?" tanya Sasuke menahan amarahnya.

"He'e." Sakura mengangguk takut.

"Ooohhh... Sakura kau tahu itu sangat bahaya. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kejadian apa saja yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi di negara ini? Pencurian, pemerkosaan, pembunuhan. Kau tahu aku sangat takut setengah mati melihat berita yang ada melalui ponselku. Aku mengkhawatirkan mu. Apalagi ayah dan ibumu pergi ke Mesir tanpa memberitahuku. Aku langsung pergi ke Indonesia setelah tahu kau disini sendirian. Aku bahkan hanya membawa baju seadanya. Dan tadi kau bilang kau lupa mengunci pintu? Hooo.. Sakura kalau saja ada orang lain yang masuk mungkin saat ini bukan aku yang tidur dengan mu tapi orang lain."

Sasuke terus mengoceh tak karuan seperti ibunya dan Sakura menikmatinya. Sakura memangku wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bertopang dikaki yang menyilang.

Sasuke berhenti mengoceh dan melihat Sakura yang hanya diam sambil mengamati wajahnya. Sasuke naik darah karena perbuatan Sakura saat ini.

"Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Aku mendengarkan dan bukan hanya mendengarkan tapi juga melihat." jawab Sakura dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya pelan, berbicara dengan Sakura itu terkadang tidak menghasilkan apapun dan berakhir menjadi pembicaraan yang tidak berguna.

Sakura teringat sesuatu dan langsung menjentikkan jarinya. "Kakak, maukah kau tidur selalu disampingku kau tahu aku tidak suka tidur sendirian karena sangat sulit menempel pada dinding dan kurasa tidak akan apa-apa kan kita sudah menikah."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak percaya bahkan Sasuke sangat rela jika Sakura meneriakinya saat ini karena tidur disampingnya tanpa seizin Sakura. Dan soal tidur menempel Sasuke sudah tahu dari Mebuki dan dia tidak percaya tapi setelah malam ini dia percaya.

"Tidak. Kalau aku terus tidur denganmu sesatu bisa saja terjadi sebelum waktunya." ujar Sasuke sedikit prustasi lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya kesal.

"Kakak." panggil Sakura beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pakaian dan alat mandi dari koper miliknya.

"Apa semalam kakak tidur sambil membawa kayu atau semacamnya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. "Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke balik karena tidak mengerti.

"Tadi kakiku menyentuh sesuatu yang keras." jawab Sakura polos. Wajah Sasuke merah seketika dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang tadi.

Sakura manatap pintu kamar mandinya yang tertutup. Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya? Sakura berdesis lalu kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh tidak." gumam Sakura baru sadar kenapa Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Oh Sakura, apa kau tidak ingat saat kelas dua kemarin saat diakhir semester 4 tentang pelajaran Biologi mengenai alat reproduksi manusia.

Wajah Sakura merona hebat. "Kau bodoh Sakura, kau bodoh!" rutuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membersihkan diri keduanya turun bersama menuju dapur dan Sakura membuatkan sarapan yang berupa bakwan, tempe mendoan dan dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Maaf kakak jarang menghubungimu dan juga sudah lama tidak menemuimu, kakak sangat sibuk karena pengalihan kepemimpinan perusahaan. Beberapa kali kakak rapat dengan para dewan direksi dan mengurus seluruh dokumen yang ada membuat kakak sering jarang tidur." ujar Sasuke memberi penjelasan akan pertanyaan Sakura mengenai alasannya yang jarang memberi kabar.

"Pengalihan kepemimpinan? Maksudnya kak?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil menaruh dua cangkir teh dan piring berisi bakwan dan tempe mendoan lalu mengeluarkan saus botol rasa cabe dari dalam kulkas.

"Kakak tidak akhli memimpin perusahaan tapi kalau memimpin operasi kakak akhlinya." jawab Sasuke kemudian meminum tehnya. "Dan yang memimpin perusahaan saat ini kak Itachi dan kakak wakilnya. Perusahaan yang ada di Korea'pun sudah diambil alih oleh sepupuku." lanjut Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini kak sarapan." ujar Sakura.

"Sakura, kakak tidak bisa memakan makanan yang berminyak." ujar Sasuke melihat isi piring.

"Minyaknya sudah kering kak, jangan lebay." timpal Sakura. "Lebay?" beo Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan." ucap Sakura. Sasuke melihat sarapan itu ngeri.

"Kakak biasanya makan apa sih?" tanya Sakura karena sedikit heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menatap sarapan pagi ini dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Kentang rebus dengan beberapa sayuran yang juga direbus lalu diberi saus tomat. Atau sup sayur dan terkadang sup tahu putih dengan campuran daging ayam yang dicincang." jawab Sasuke.

"Itu seperti makanan kambing dan makanan orang yang ada dirumah sakit" ujar Sakura acuh lalu memakan tempe mendoan yang sudah dia cocol dengan saus cabe. "Dan jangan bilang itu menu diet mu." ujar Sakura disela makannya.

"Makanlah kak, makanan ini tidak akan menambah lemak dalam tubuhmu."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku." Sakura menyeringai.

"Hn." dengus Sasuke lalu mengambil bakwan dan mencocolkannya ke saus seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Sakura menyeringai.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke memakan makanan penambah lemak dalam tubuhnya itu. Digigit lalu dikunya dan Sasuke menikmati rasanya.

"Enakkan." ujar Sakura penuh kemenangan.

"Lumayan." timpal Sasuke keenakan memakan sarapannya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan tempe mendoan dan diterima Sasuke dengan senang hati. Mereka sarapan dengan penuh hikmat dan sesekali Sakura berceloteh seperti anak kecil dan ditanggapi anggukan kepala saja oleh Sasuke atau kata 'Hn.'

Sakura merengut kesal melihat Sasuke yang hanya sibuk memakan sarapannya dan menanggapi Sakura dengan cuek.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sakura membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena hari ini adalah hari minggu maka rencana yang mereka susun saat sarapan tadi harus terlaksana. Sasuke mengemudikan Lamborghini blue metalicnya menuju tempat wisata candi Borobudur. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke memiliki kendaraan sekeren ini yang biasanya hanya dia tahu melalui fanfic yang sering dibacanya.

"Jadi tuan muda, sejak kapan kau punya mobil ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmmm aku sudah membeli mobil ini beberapa bulan yang lalu dan menitipkannya ke salah satu temanku yang ada di Yogyakarta." Sakura ber 'o' ria.

"Lalu kau tahu tempat candinya?"

"Aku mencarinya melalui GPS nona." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura membuang muka kejendela mobil disebelahnya, menikmati pemadangan kota tempat dia dibesarkan.

 **...**

Sakura menghampiri salah satu pengunjung dan memintanya untuk memfoto dia dan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja saat Sakura terus menarik lengannya entah kemana dan kata 'Menakjubkan.' terus Sasuke ucapkan dalam hatinya sambil melihat semua bentuk candi.

Sakura berhenti berjalan saat kedua emeraldnya melihat sesosok pemuda berkulit sawo matang kelewat matang sedang mengobrol dengan gadis berkerudung merah dan berkulit kuning langsat. Mereka sedang berdiri didekat parkiran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke saat sadar Sakura berhenti berjalan.

"Itu mereka, Doni dan Fira." Sakura menunjuk kedua pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang mengobrol, si gadis terlihat bahagia sedangkan si pemuda tampak ogah-ogahan.

"Oh jadi dia tangan kanan kapolri itu." ucap Sasuke sarkastik.

"Sasuke-kun , apa kau mau jadi model yang sedang berjalan di catwalk bersamaku hari ini." tawar Sakura dan dijawab anggukan cepat oleh Sasuke.

"Mari kita bersiap." ajak Sasuke.

Sakura membernarkan jilbabnya agar sedikit rapi dan juga bajunya sedangkan Sasuke membuka topi hitam yang dia gunakan lalu menggulung lengan kemeja hingga keatas siku yang tadi sempat melorot lalu membuka satu kancing atas hingga kini dua kancing kemeja terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit dada Sasuke yang begitu putih dan juga berotot.

"Kita berpegangan tangan." Sakura menautkan tangan mereka. "Oke ayo kita berjalan diatas catwalk." ujar Sasuke. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan berjalan bersama melewati kedua pasangan itu yang sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran mereka.

"Hai Doni, Fira." sapa Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar ramah.

"Oh hai kak." Fira membalas dengan kaku. Kedua mata kecoklatannya terus mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Doni tak suka.

"Dia calon suamiku atau lebih tepatnya akan menjadi suamiku. Ah atau suamiku." jawab Sakura ria.

"Ayo sayang kita pulang." ajak Sasuke lalu membuka pintu mobilnya yang memang dekat dengan mereka berdiri saat ini. Mulut Fira terbuka karena terkejut begitu juga dengan Doni.

"Hadiah dari calon suamiku, kerenkan. Dan oh ya dear mantan, maafkan aku yang dulu ya..." ujar Sakura dengan seringai cantik sebelum masuk kedalam mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi kau terlihat sangat sombong." ujar Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura dari sudut mata.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang aku katakan satu tahun yang lalu pada Doni dan Fira soal aku punya kekasih keren berkulit putih dan dari keluarga terpandang." sahut Sakura sambil melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, memang apa yang kau katakan tadi hm?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku punya kekasih tampan berkulit putih yang sama sepertiku dan dari keluarga yang baik-baik dan aku bilang kalau kekasihku saat itu sedang berada diluar negeri dan aku tidak tahu kalau saat ini apa yang aku katakan bisa jadi kenyataan dan yang lebih parah bisa menjadi suamiku." jawab Sakura polos.

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Oh ya Sakura, aku akan tinggal di Indonesia untuk beberapa bulan karena harus mengurus cabang perusahan yang kebetulan ada di kota Yogyakarta. Dan aku sudah membeli rumah untuk aku dan kau tempati nanti." ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Waaah daebak." kata Sakura lega.

"Hei berhentilah mengucapkan daebak itu sangat aneh."

"Tapi aku suka." Sasuke melirik sekilas. "Kau bilang kau sudah bisa bahasa Inggris walau sedikit." Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku mau kau terus menggunakan bahasa Inggris saat bersamaku karena aku terbiasa mengucapkan bahasa Inggris dan Jepang ketimbang bahasa Indonesia. Dan ini juga sebagai latihan agar kau tidak tersesat saat pergi keluar negeri bersamaku." Sakura bergerutu saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

"Dan ibuku juga hanya bisa bahasa Inggris setelah bahasa Jepang begitu juga dengan Izumi-nee hanya aku dan Itachi-nii yang menguasi empat bahasa."

"Empat bahasa?" beo Sakura kagum.

"Ya, bahasa Indonesia, Inggris, Mandarin dan Spanyol. Sedangkan Itachi-nii bisa bahasa Indonesia, Inggris, Korea dan Arab." ujar Sasuke.

"Waaahh.. Daebak. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan tersesat kalau bersama kalian." timpal Sakura senang.

"Hn." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau harus terbiasa berbahasa Inggris." Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja.

"Keliling Malioboro yuk." ajak Sakura antusias.

"Lain kali saja saat aku sudah membeli mobil yang biasa karena aku tidak mau memparkirkan mobilku secara sembarang."

"Yaaaa..." Sakura ngambek seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita belanja saja untuk rumah baru kita hm?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan mengangguk cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah dengan dua lantai inilah yang dibeli oleh Sasuke. Rumah dengan gaya modren dan cukup besar. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya didepan pintu masuk rumah.

Sakura keluar dari mobil lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kantung plastik yang cukup banyak dari pintu belakang. Keduanya masuk kedalam rumah dan medekor rumah mereka sendiri.

Saat pintu terbuka sebuah ruanganan cukup luas lalu didepan mereka ada tangga membentuk huruf 'Y'. Ruangan ini sudah diisi meja dan kursi tamu lalu disebelah kanan ada dua pintu tempat kamar tamu dan disebelah kiri ada pintu menuju dapur.

Sakura memasuki dapur terlebih dahulu dan menyimpan semua persedian makanan didalam kulkas maupun lemari dan menaruh sabun cuci tangan dan sabun cuci piring didekat wastafel.

Setelah selasai didapur mereka masuk kekamar tamu yang sudah tersedia tempat tidur king size dan sebuah lemari dan meja nakas serta sofa untuk dua orang.

"Kita kelantai dua." ajak Sasuke.

"Oke." Sakura mengangguk.

Sebuah setelah naik tangga sebelah kiri Sakura bisa melihat sebuah ruangan dari balik pintu kaca dan setelah dibuka, ruangan ini adalah ruangan santai, ada tv ukuran besar tertempel didinding dan karpet merah maroon berbulu didepan tv dan didinding ruangan terdapat beberapa foto mereka berdua dan keluarga saat bulan ramadan dan idul fitri di Jepang tahun lalu.

"Bagus sekali." Sakura menyentuh dinding yang kini sudah ditempeli stiker berbentuk pohon dan burung-burung yang terbang.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura tak henti tersenyum lebar melihat ruangan ini. Ada sofa disudut ruangan dan meja kecil dan pot yand didalamnya tertanam pohon yang sudah mati dengan ranting-ranting gantungan kertas origami warna-warni dan berbagai bentuk seperti bintang, burung bangau, bunga mawar, dan kertas origami yang sudah dipotong panjang seperti penggaris dan Sakura bisa menulis pesan disana.

"Aku membaca dikertas yang menempel dikamar mu kalau aku mau punya pohon seperti ini." ujar Sasuke kemudian. Sakura menoleh dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Makasih kak, kau sangat suka." ucap Sakura dan melepaskan pelukkannya. Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku senang kalau kau suka." sahut Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenapa kamar mu banyak sekali tempelan burung bangau?" tanya Sasuke heran karena semalam untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Sakura. Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Saat aku SMP, aku pernah mendengar cerita temanku. Katanya orang Jepang punya kepercayaan kalau membuat seribu bangau nanti keinginan mu terkabul. Saat itu aku masih polos dan langsung percaya. Aku membuat banyak sekali bangau dan menempelnya dikamar bahkan menjadi gantungan dilangit-langit kamarku. Ayahku tidak merasa terganggu saat aku meminta bantuan untuk membuat bangau, ibu juga membantu. Kami membuat banyak meski tidak sampai seribu..." Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Diantara puluhan bangau yang ada dikamarku, ada dua bangau yang didalamnya aku tulis pesan. Bangau pertama berwarna biru, aku menulisnya saat SMP kelas satu dan bangau berwarna hijau muda saat setelah aku putus dengan Doni. Tapi itu beberapa bulan setelahnya." lanjutnya. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Sakura.

"Kak Sasuke." panggil Sakura.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke.

"Kakak boleh membacanya nanti tapi tidak sekarang dan aku harap, kakak tidak melepas semua bangau yang ada dan membokar mereka semua hanya untuk memilih kertas yang berisi pesan. Kalau kakak yakin maka pilihlah satu dengan kepercayaan kalau itu kertas yang benar."

"Kapan aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Saat aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk bisa menjahilimu lagi." jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Maksu-"

"Oh aku mau lihat kamar kita." potong Sakura cepat dan keluar dari ruangan santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap kertas yang Sasuke ajukan padanya. Membaca setiap rangkai kata yang Sasuke tulis barusan.

 **Perjanjian.**

 **Tidak boleh satu kamar sampai nanti waktunya tiba kecuali terdesak saat ibuku datang berkunjung.**

 **Menggunakan bahasa Inggris kecuali keadaan terdesak atau dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan.**

 **Sakura harus berkata sopan didepan keluarga Uchiha**.

"Boleh aku tambah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum senang dan mulai menulis setiap kata yang ada dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

 **Sholat berjamaah setiap waktu sholat kecuali jika sibuk dan tidak bisa bertemu tapi harus tetap sholat dan tidak boleh tinggal.**

 **Bangun jam 2 pagi untuk sholat Tahajud bersama.**

"Hanya ini?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Hm baiklah aku terima." ucap Sasuke sanggup. Sakura tersenyum senang dengan keputusannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika dulu waktu kelas satu dan dua Sakura sering tidur saat guru menjelaskan, kini semuanya berubah. Sakura sering mendengar dan mencatat semuanya bahkan dia sering bertanya atau menjawab pertanyaan yang guru lemparkan kepada siswa. Disaat pulang sekolah, dia akan les hingga sore dan malam belajar hingga pukul sepuluh malam.

Tapi meski sibuk belajar, sholat lima waktu dan sholat sunnah malam (Tahajud) Sakura tidak tinggal bahkan sholat Duha ia kerjakan jika ingat. Bagi Sakura hidup ini hanya sekali jadi harus dinikmati tapi bukan berarti harus bebas dan melupakan sang pencipta. Dikalangan teman-temannya, Sakura sering disebut gadis bermulut tajam atau blak-blakkan, ceroboh, jahil, suka tidur, dan kutu buku serta gila dalam menulis fiksi sedangkan bagi adik-adik kelas dan juga orang luar, Sakura sering dijuluki gadis yang sangat anggun dan bertatah krama yang baik.

Sakura, dia sangat pandai dalam mengendalikan suasana dan membuat orang menyukainya dalam waktu singkat dan dapat pula membuat orang stres dalam waktu hitungan menit.

"Waaah si kutu mulai menjadi primadona di angkatan 9 saat ini." sindir Ino sambil duduk disamping Sakura yang sedang fokus belajar dan memahami isi buku PKN.

Sindiran Ino bukan tidak beralasan, Sakura pintar dalam hitungan hari dan juga sifat gadis tomboy tapi setengah alim itu mulai lebih lembut dan anggun, tidak seperti tahun-tahun lalu yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura ketus tanpa melirik kearah Ino.

Ino tersenyum. "Ck kau ini aku kan memujimu. Kalau gitu nanti pulang tidak ku antar loh." ancaman Ino berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti belajar dan melihat kearahnya.

Sakura membuka botol minumnya dan membasahi wajahnya sedikit dan memasang wajah memelas dengan mata puppy eyes no jutsu. "Kau kejam sekali sih padaku." ucapnya manja.

Ino berdesis dan memakan rotinya dengan wajah sebal. Dia sudah sangat kebal dengan semua sikap Sakura. "Aaaaa... Kau kucing yang baik, sana belajar. Nanti aku akan mengantar mu pulang dan membelikan mu ice cream."

"Hah serius?" tanya Sakura antusias dan suara yang sudah berubah normal lagi.

"Karena hari ini kau belajar dengan giat dan mendapat nilai bagus saat ulangan harian tadi, ku rasa aku harus mendapatkan penghargaan." jawab Ino santai. Sakura tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya.

"Sama-sama." sahut Ino sambil tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan setiap materi yang ada dibuku kepada Sakura jika gadis musim semi itu tidak mengerti.

Sakura dan Ino bersahabat sejak mereka duduk dibangku kelas satu semester dua. Ino mulai paham akan sifat Sakura dan bagaimana Sakura menyikapi orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya. Sakura tidak pernah membalas semua perbuatan orang yang jahat padanya. Ino berulang kali ingin membalas dendam akan apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan pada Sakura tapi Sakura hanya gadis kelewat lembut dan tak peduli dengan orang menyakitinya.

Dan Sakura hanya menunjukkan sifat aslinya didepan sahabat-sahabat baiknya atau Sakura sering menyebutnya 'sahabat super gilaku'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas dan cukup terkejut saat kedua orang tuanya telah pulang dari Mesir.

"Waalaikum'salam."

"Ibu ayah. Sudah pulang?" ucap Sakura senang kemudian salim kepada keduanya.

"Aa ya begitulah karena kami tidak bisa meninggalkan mu terlalu lama." jawab Mebuki lalu memeluk Sakura sebentar.

"Kapan ayah dan ibu sampai?" tanya Sakura saat Mebuki melepaskan pelukkan.

"Dua jam yang lalu." jawab Kizashi.

"Aa... Lalu bagaimana keadaan kakek dan nenek?"

"Merek baik." jawab Kisahi. Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengedarkan padangannya. "Kak Sasuke mana?" tanyanya.

"Dia baru saja pergi dan katanya, kau harus membereskan semua barang mun untuk pindah kerumah baru kalian." jawab Mebuki.

"Apa tak apa aku tinggal disana?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Mebuki tersenyum sendu sambil mengelus kepala Sakura sayang. "Ibu tidak menyangka kalau sudah menika, dulu kamu hanya gadis kecil yang nakal, suka main sana-sini dengan teman laki-laki dan merusak sawah orang hanya untuk mendapatkan belut dan keong tapi sekarang aku sudah punya suami." ujar Mebuk sendu dan memeluk Sakura kembali. Sakura ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ibunya.

Kizashi menghapus air matanya yang jatuh lalu ikut memeluk anak dan istrinya. "Aku menyayangi kalian semua." ucapnya dan mendapat kekehan kecil dari dua bidadari cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alhamdullillah kalau kalian tidak sekamar kalau iya, ayah sangat takut. Bukan takut kenapa, karena Sakura masih sekolah." ujar Kizashi lega sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai respon.

"Huaaaa kak Sasuke terima kasih kakak sudah membelikan aku laptop huaaa..." seru Sakura girang dari dalam kamar sambil melihat-lihat program laptopnya.

Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sakura masuk dan berdiri dibelakang kursi Sakura.

"I don't want to see you borrow other people's laptop again. ( _Aku tidak mau lagi melihat kamu meminjam laptop orang lain lagi_.)" Sakura tersenyum lebar, "I know." sahut Sakura.

Kizashi dan Mebuki menatap keduanya geli. Mereka sudah tahu soal kesepakatan diantara mereka berdua yang menurut Mebuki cukup lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Ayo kita pulang hari sudah mulai sore." ajak Kizashi. Mebuki mengangguk lalu mendekati anak dan menantunya.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Ayah dan ibu pamit pulang." ujar Mebuki. Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti berdebat karena gramer Sakura cukup buruk.

"Iya bu hati-hati." sahut Sasuke ramah dan mengatar kedua mertuanya keluar dari rumah bersama Sakura yang mengekor dari belakang.

"Ibu kalau punya waktu senggang main kesini dan kalau Sakura punya waktu kosong, Sakura akan main kerumah." ujar Sakura. Mebuki mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja anakku." sahutnya. Setelah berpamitan keduanya pulang dengan motor metic yang Kizashi beli beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi bahasa Inggris mulai diterapkan hari ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Jawaban macam apa itu." umpat Sakura dan ikut masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

Dimalam harinya Sasuke masih setia duduk diatas kasur Sakura sambil memeriksa semua hasil belajar Sakura selama disekolah dan Sasuke cukup kecewa dengan nilai hasil ulangan harian Sakura. Dan nilai Kimia yang paling terendah.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang sibuk membuat cerpen yang akan diakirim ke FSII.

"You've got 30 for your chemist score? ( _Kau mendapat nilai 30 saat ulangan harian kimia_?)" tanya Sasuke setengah tidak percaya melihat beberapa lembar kertas dua lembar bertuliskan nama Sakura.

"I don't like study kimia, matematika and fisika.." jawab Sakura ketus tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke merah karena marah.

"You should study harder than before, you can't graduate with score like this? Start from nao, you may nit to watch K-drama and Anime again. If you want to watch them again, you have to get good score. ( _Kau harus belajar lebih giat, memangnya kau bisa lulus dengan nilai yang seperti ini? Mulai hari ini kamu tidak boleh menonton drama Korea dan Anime lagi. Kalau kamu mau menonton, kamu harus dapat nilai yang bagus_ )" ujar Sasuke tegas.

Sakura membuka mulutnya kecil karena tidak mengerti bahasa yang Sasuke katakan. "I don't understand because I don't speak english oouuuuwww yeaaaaahhh..." sahut Sakura ria sambil memainkan laptopnya tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang menurut Sakura seperti bongkok ayam pak Awan tetangga tuan Haruno.

Sasuke memijit dahinya pelan melihat tingkah Sakura seperti anak kecil.

"Dengarkan aku Sakura." ujar Sasuke dingin. Sakura berhenti memainkan laptop barunya dan menoleh kebelakang sedikit. "Aku mau diulangan harian mu selanjutnya, aku mau nilai mu bagus dan aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya kau harus bisa memperbaiki nilai-nilai mu itu." ujar Sasuke dan menaruh lembaran kertas diatas meja belajar Sakura lalu keluar dari dalam kamar bernuansa merah muda meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya diam memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang Sasuke letakan.

"Aku akan berusaha kak, akan aku coba walau tidak mudah bagiku." gumamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suka? Lanjutkan?**

 **Khusus fanfic AIM akan diposting setelah Mitsuki selesai Ujian Kenaikan Kelas.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Dengarkan aku Sakura." ujar Sasuke dingin. Sakura berhenti memainkan laptop barunya dan menoleh kebelakang sedikit. "Aku mau diulangan harian mu selanjutnya, aku mau nilai mu bagus dan aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya kau harus bisa memperbaiki nilai-nilai mu itu." ujar Sasuke dan menaruh lembaran kertas diatas meja belajar Sakura lalu keluar dari dalam kamar bernuansa merah muda meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya diam memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang Sasuke letakan._

 _"Aku akan berusaha kak, akan aku coba walau tidak mudah bagiku." gumamnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kepergian Sasuke dari kamarnya. Sakura menatap layar laptopnya malas bahkan tidak berminat sama sekali untuk kembali melanjutkan mengetik cerpennya bahkan ide cerita yang tadi melintas dipikirannya hilang begitu saja tak berbekas.

Sakura menghela nafas kemudian menyimpan file yang sudah dikerjakan lalu mematikan laptop setelah itu Sakura mengambil beberapa kertas ulangan harian yang tadi diletakan Sasuke di atas meja lalu mengambil beberapa buku cetak dari lemari buku yang berada disamping meja belajar miliknya.

"Aku memang bodoh." gumamnya kesal sambil menjatuhkan dahinya ke meja belajar dengan cukup keras.

"Aku sudah bimbel tapi masih saja... Ooohhh aku hubungi saja mentorku!" ujar Sakura bersemnagat sambil mengambil ponselnya yang masih terchager. Setelah dilepas dari kebel USB. Sakura mulai mencari nama kontak salah satu mentor yang selalu setia menjelaskan padanya tentang materi-materi yang sulit untuk Sakura pelajari meski mentor itu sering menahan kesal tapi dia masih tetap setia mengajarinya.

"Assalamu'alaikum mbak." Sakura menelpon mentornya dan mulai menanyakan setiap soal ulangan harian yang sulit dia kerjakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu Sasuke sedang memeriksa beberapa data yang ada dilaptopnya dan juga mengecek harga saham yang saat ini mulai menanjak.

 **Drrrtt...**

Sasuke melihat ponselnya bergetar dan mengambilnya untuk melihat WA yang masuk.

 **[Ibu]**

 _Bagaimana kabarmu dan Sakura? Apa dia baik atau malah seperti Shion?_

Sasuke membacanya sekilas lalu mengetik untuk membalas pesan ibunya.

 **[Sasuke. U]**

 _Alhamdullillah sehat bu, dia sangat baik dan dia tidak seperti Shion. Dia gadis yang menyenangkan dan dia selalu izin kalau ingin menggunakan uang yang aku berikan. Padahal tanpa izinpun aku sudah izinkan tapi dia keras kepala._

 **[Ibu]**

 _Benarkah? Kalau begitu ibu sangat beruntung mendapat menantu seperti dia._

 **[Sasuke. U]**

 _Dan dia cukup berisik dan menyebalkan bu. Dia terlihat anggun tapi suaranya sangat cempreng. Dia juga cerewet._

 **[Ibu]**

 _Ibu senang mendengarnya_

 _Baiklah kalau nanti ibu punya waktu kosong, ibu akan main ke sana._

 **[Sasuke. U]**

 _Iya ibu._

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan melihat jam yang tertera diponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan membereskan beberapa kertas yang berceceran di atas meja kerjanya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil air minum dan melihat pintu kamar Sakura terbuka seperti tadi dia meninggalkan kamar itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

Didekatinya pintu tersebut dan hendak menutup pintu namun dia lihat Sakura masih duduk dikursi dengan wajah menempel pada meja. Sepertinya Sakura tertidur.

Sasuke masuk dan Sakura benar-benar tertidur ditemani buku-buku yang terbuka dengan coretan rumus dan kali-kalian yang acak.

Sakura belajar setelah tadi dia tegur. Diraihnya kertas yang berisi soal-soal yang sudah Sakura kerjakan. Semua soal itu sudah benar walaupun masih salah dibeberapa bagian tapi setidaknya Sakura sudah berusaha keras.

Sasuke mengembalikan kertas itu kembali keatas meja dan menggendong Sakura kembali ketempat tidur dan membaringkan istrinya dengan pelan-pelan dan menyelimuti Sakura lalu menghidupkan pendingin ruangan agar Sakura tidak merasa kepanasan.

"Oyasumi tsuma." ucapnya pelan dan mencium dahi Sakura sebelum keluar dari kamar bernuansa merah muda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Engghh.." desah Sakura sambil mengerejapkan matanya dan melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

 **02.15**

Sakura langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Sasuke.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Kak Sasuke bangun!" teriak Sakura cukup keras.

 **Cklek Cklek**

"Eh terbuka hehehehe..." ucap Sakura geli kemudian membuka pintu kamar Sasuke lebar-lebar menyebabkan udara dingin dari AC menyeruak keluar dari kamar.

Ditempat tidur terlihat Sasuke masih tertidur dengan posisi mirip pengaren tidur. Sangat elegan, menurut Sakura.

"Kak bangun!" seru Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan cukup keras membuat siempunya tubuh terbangun dengan cukup kelas karena waktu tidur berkualitasnya terganggu.

"Apa?" Sakura menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rata berwarna putih mengkilat.

"Sholat Tahajud sesuai janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke telah selesai membaca do'a setelah usia sholat dan memperhatikan Sakura masih duduk diam sambil mengadahkan tangannya sambil membaca do'a didalam hati dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang Sakura minta didalam do'anya.

"Amin." Sakura mengusap kedua tangannya kewajah setelah menutup do'anya dan melanjutkan dengan zikir.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal, dia ingin menegur Sakura tapi Sakura lebih fokus untuk beribadah dari pada melihatnya walau untuk sebentar.

Sasuke memang sering sholat tapi tidak dengan sholat sunnah. Sholat wajib pun dia jarang apalagi berdoa. Tadi saja Sakura yang memberi tahunya cara sholat Tahajud. Sholat seperti biasa dan bedanya hanya pada niatnya saja.

Setelah menunggu 30 menit akhirnya Sakura selesai dan melepaskan mukenanya dan melihat Sasuke yang tampak bosan menunggunya.

"Kau tidak zikir atau membaca Al-Ma'tsurat?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ya ampun, kau ini imam macam apa." desis Sakura sambil melipat sajadahnya dan membawa sajadah beserta mukenanya untuk kembali kekamarnya karena mereka sholat dikamar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau sering sholat Tahajud?" tanya Sasuke.

"Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kalau kita sering sholat Tahajud dipertiga malam maka do'a yang kita panjatkan akan terkabul karena pada jam itu Allah dan para malaikat turun kebumi. Dan aku tidak boleh melewatkannya." jawab Sakura menjelaskan kepada suaminya.

"Apa yang kau pinta?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kalau aku cerita apa kau masih mau bersamaku?" ujar Sakura menanya balik.

"Maksudmu apa Sakura?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Lupakan. Aku hanya bercanda hehehehe... aku berdo'a agar kau diberi kesehatan dan rezeky yang baik." jawab Sakura ria membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sakura. Ada yang disembunyikan Sakura darinya dan Sasuke tidak tahu, apa yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya.

"Daaahh... Sampai jumpa diwaktu subuh ya." kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk diatas sejadah.

 **Blam.**

Pintu kamarnya tertutup. Sasuke membereskan sejadah miliknya dan menimpannya didalam lemari pakaian.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dipinggir kasur dan memikirkan semua perkaatan Sakura yang menurutnya cukup aneh dan tidak dia mengerti.

"Apa yang dia sembunyikan dariku." gumam Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Dikamarnya, Sakura terlihat sedang duduk dipinggir kasur dan berpikir keras. Dia harus jujur tapi dia takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya seperti kedua mantan pacarnya saat SMP. Mereka meninggalkan Sakura karena mengetahui hal itu. Sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ada didalam tubuh Sakura, bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak menyukai sesuatu itu.

Semua orang menjauhi Sakura karena hal itu dan karena hal itulah saat SMP Sakura tidak memiliki teman. Ino teman pertamanya dan berlanjut Kiba, Ayame, Kabuto dan Chouji. Saat itu mereka satu kelas dan saat kelas tiga ini mereka pisah tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak berteman lagi. Dan mereka semua tahu tentang Sakura dan mereka tidak menjauh tapi malah semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura terharu dengan sikap teman-temanya yang mendukungnya dan mulai saat itulah pula Sakura berubah menjadi kepribadian terbuka, ceria dan berisik. Tidak seperti dulu yang lebih banyak berdiam diri dan tidak menegur siapapun.

Sakura lebih banyak mengurung diri diruang seni lukis dan perpustakaan tapi sejak SMA. Dia tidak pernah sendiri bahkan di ruang seni lukis dia selalu ditemani Ayame yang memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya dan Kabuto mengajaknya berlatih karate. Dan karena Kiba juga Sakura mengenal dunia luar. Sakura sering ikut seminar menemani Kiba dan karena Kiba, Sakura bisa bergabung dengan AROYA, ODOJ dan karena Chouji selalu mentraktirnya makan karena Chouji tidak suka makan sendirian jadi dia sering mengajak Sakura. Lalu Ino, Ino selalu mengajaknya jalan-jalan alis turing dan dengan begitu Sakura sering mendapat ide untuk menulis atau melukis.

Lalu sekarang, apakah kak Sasuke akan menerima hal ini?

Sakura menghela nafas gelisa.

"Nanti saja kalau aku udah siap kasih tau kakak." ujar Sakura penuh keyakinan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaaaaaaa..." Sasuke tersedak saat meminum tehnya saat mendengar teriakan histeris Sakura. Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke berlari keluar dari ruang makan dan menghampiri Sakura yang saat ini berada didalam kamar.

 **Braakk...**

"Sakura ada apa?" tanya Sasuke panik dan menghampiri Sakura yang duduk dilantai kamar didekat ranjang.

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke dan menghampiri Sakura yang mengelus dengkul kaki.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menghampus air matanya. "Sakit kak, aku jatuh dari atas ranjang." jawab Sakura lirih.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sasuke bingung dan melihat dengkul Sakura yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku tadi melompat diatas ranjang dan jatuh." jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke mendesah pelan dan menatap emerald milik istrinya dalam.

"Jangan melompat-lompat seperti itu lagi." desis Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang kamu bersiap, lima menit lagi kamu aku akan antar kesekolah." kata Sasuke.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke khawatir dan Sakura malah tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak sakit kak." Sasuke ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Baiklah, kakak tunggu dibawah untuk sarapan." Sakura mengangguk senang dan Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis sampai Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya kembali lalu dengan cepat-cepat Sakura kembali menarik benda berbentuk segi empat dari bawah ranjang.

"Coba lagi ah." ucapnya senang dan mulai naik keatas timbangan berat badan.

"Yaaaaa beberapa bulan yang lalu kan 46 kok sekarang 43. Oh ya ampun berat badanku kenapa bisa turun sih, aku tidak kurang gizikan. Perasaan aku udah banyak makan." ujar Sakura lesu dan menggeser timbangan bergambar panda, kembali kebawah ranjang dengan menggunakan kakinya.

"Aku tidak batuk jadi tak perlu minum obatnya dan aku juga tidak demam jadi ku rasa tak apa, mungkin saja ini karena aku makannya sedikit jadi ya sudahlah." ujar Sakura acuh dan kembali melanjutkan acarnya yaitu memakai seragam sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa berat badanmu bisa turun?" tanya Ino tak percaya sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu... Mungkin ini karena aku jarang makan malam deh dan kadang aku gak makan siang karena terlalu fokus belajar." jawab Sakura lalu menidurkan kepalanya keatas meja dan mendengus kesal.

Ino menghela nafas, melihat Sakura seperti ini membuatnya sedikit sedih karena bagaimana'pun juga berat badan Sakura harus diatas 45 dan tidak boleh dibawah tapi dia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena bakteri itu sudah kebal dengan obat-obatan dan ini di akibatkan karena dulu Sakura sering memberhentikan obat yang dia minum hingga pernah berhenti selama satu tahun karena keterbatasan uang.

Dan sekarang mungkin sudah terlambat. Obatnya harus diminum selama sembilan bulan lamanya dan tidak boleh diberhentikan karena jika diberhentikan daya tahan tubuh akan menurun dan bakteri itu akan kebal dengan obat-obatan yang ada.

"Kita cek saja kesehatan mu Sakura dan soal biaya kau tenang saja." ujar Ino sambil memegang pundak Sakura pelan. Sakura menghela nafas lelah.

"Tak usah Ino, aku punya uang dan aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit karena kau tahu sendiri aku benci tempat itu." timpal Sakura tak suka.

"Tapi dirumah sakit Wazika sedang banyak cogan magang dari Univ Xuime. Apa kau tidak mau cuci mata liat cogan-cogan fakultas kedokteran." kata Ino dengan penuh semangat yang berkobar-kobar bahkan kedua mata aquarium itu dipehuni bintang-bintang membuat Sakura malas melihatnya.

"Tidak." tolak Sakura sukses membuat Ino merengut kesal.

"Buk Mei!" seru beberapa siswa histeris dari luar kelas. Sontak semua siswa kelas IPA3 duduk rapi ditempat masing-masing seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelum ibu itu masuk.

"Selamat pagi." sapa ibu Mei dengan ramah dan mendapat respon yang baik dari siswanya.

"Pagi bu!" balas mereka kompak.

Ibu Mei mulai mengajarkan pelajarannya yang merupakan pelajaran PKN. Sakura terus mendengarkan sambil mencatat semua materi yang dia terima.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pelajaran PKN selesai berlanjut kepelajaran Olah Raga dan khusus hari ini mereka tidak berada di lapangan melainkan didalam ruang kelas untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru Olah Raga mereka yaitu bapak Agus.

"Sekarang kalian sudah kelas tiga dan bapak yakin kalian sering mendapat tugas yang banyak maka dari itu untuk tugas akhir kalian sebelum UAS dan UN. Bapak memberi kalian tugas untuk membuat senam kreasi seperti kelas tiga sebelumnya, kalian boleh menggunakan lagu pop, dangdut, India atau barat. Dan gerakannya itu terserah kalian tapi tetap seperti gerakan senam pada umumnya dan senam kreasi kalian akan ditampilkan pada hari Sabtu saat kita semua senam bersama."

"Untuk minggu depan kelas IPA1 sudah siap untuk tampil, itu berarti kalian punya tiga minggu dari sekarang untuk berlatih. Apa kalian mengerti?" tanya pak Agus dan semua siswa mengangguk mengerti dan tanya jawab diantara guru dan murid pun berlangsung.

"Kalau dangdut kayaknya asik bro!"

"Lagu Super Junior lebih keren."

"Pak lagu DJ'an boleh gak?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiana selaku ketua kelas kini berdiri didepan kelas dan menjelaskan tentang senam kreasi yang kelas mereka akan tunjukkan sebagai persembahan terakhir mereka untuk adik-adik kelas.

"Sebelum itu saya ingin bertanya, kira-kira rumah siapa yang bisa digunakan untuk tempat latihan dengan halaman yang luas?" tanya Tiana dengan logat khas orang Medan.

"Rumah ku bisa sih tapi didekat rumah ku ada panti jompo, takutnya ganggu para kakek dan nenek disana." ujar siswi cantik berambut panjang sedangkan yang lainnya masih tampak ragu dan bertanya-tanya.

"Rumah ku saja." ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya beserta senyumannya yang memikat.

"Sakura rumahmu kan kecil bahkan halaman rumahmu hanya beberapa meter." ujar Ino bisik-bisik dan berhasil didengar beberapa teman yang lain.

"Benar kata Ino, rumahmu kan kecil Sakura." ujar Riko menyahuti.

"Memang benar tapi sekarang aku tinggal bersama kakakku karena dia sedang ada di Indonesia jadi aku menemaninya. Rumahnya cukup luas dan kalau kalian mau sih nanti aku kasih tahu deh alamatnya." timpal Sakura.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Ino.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu." jawab Sakura.

"Ya udah kalau Sakura setuju maka kita akan latihan dirumah Sakura saja dan Sakura tolong kasih tahu kami alamatnya ya." ujar Tiana ramah.

"Jalan Wahid Surata nomor 201. Rumah ku tepat dipinggir jalan didepan Kiomaret, cat rumahku putih abu-abu." jawab Sakura.

"Ooohh... Berarti cuma beberapa meter dari sekolah kita, tidak terlalu jauh. Nah bagaimana kalian semua apakah setuju?" kata Tiana.

"SETUJU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lantunan musik Mamacita karya Super Junior terdengar nyaring bahkan beberapa dari mereka ikut bernyanyi sedangkan para lelaki tampak menutup telinga.

"Kita mix aja deh lagu dangdut, Korea, Vocaloid, India, dan Barat. Biar adil dan gerakan harus sesuai dengan lagu, gimana?" kata Tiana memberi saran.

"Soal mix nya biar aku saja karena itu mudah dan kalian tinggal bikin gerakan aja." ujar Tino dan Fitri yang duduk disamping Tino mengangguk. Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih yang serasi menurut Sakura.

"Aku, Ino, Icha, dan Ocha, Citra biki gerakan untuk lagu Vocaloid dan Korea nah sisanya kalian yah." ujar Sakura dan mereka mengangguk mengeti dan mulai membuat kelompok gerakan sesuai lagu.

Kini ada empat kelompok yang membuat gerakan masing-masing dengan lagu yang sudah mereka berikan pada Tino dan Fitri yang mengerjakan mix lagu.

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini masuk kehalaman rumah membuat gerakan mereka berhenti sedangkan Sakura mendengus melihat mobil milik Sasuke berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah halaman.

Sosok Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan stay cool yang memikat. Rambut drak bluenya terlihat keren dengan gaya yang tetap bermodel pantat ayam dan tak berubah meski ditiup angin dan kaca mata hitam, kemeja, dan celana katun hitam serta sepatu kulit yang hitam mengkilat.

Semua mata terpesona terutama para kaum hawa bahkan mereka berhenti menjalakan aktifitas mereka barusan apalagi saat kaca mata hitam itu dilepas dengan sangat menawan memperlihatkan betapa indahnya dan kelamnya sepasang onyx milik sang pria.

"Daebak!" gumam Ino kagum dengan makhluk yang ada didepan mata mereka saat ini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura tak peduli dengan belasan pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sasuke dingin tepat didepan Sakura.

"Aaaa mereka semua teman sekelasku kami sedang latihan untuk membuat senam kreasi." jawab Sakura jujur. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku ingin mengambil barang ku yang tinggal, ya sudah kau berlatihlah dengan teman-teman mu." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan maksud kepulangannya sambil memegang kepala Sakura singkat lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Dia kakak mu Saku?" tanya Tiana yang masih terpesona.

"Ho'o." Sakura mengangguk kemudian kembali memutar lagu.

Sakura sudah memberi penjalasan lagi mengenai gerakan tapi teman-temannya masih begong saat Sasuke kembali keluar dari dalam rumah sambil membawa beberapa map berwarna biru.

"Aku pergi. Assalamu'alaikum." Sasuke pamit pada Sakura dan tak lupa Sakura salim dengan Sasuke.

"Waalaikum'salam. Hati-hati kak!" jawab Sakura riang. Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum membuat semua kaum hawa semakin terpesona.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya lalu pergi dari pandangan mereka.

"Sakura." panggil Anisa.

"Ya?" sahut Sakura.

"Aku sangat setuju kalau latihannya dirumah mu setiap hari." ujar Anisa dan semua teman sekelas Sakura yang perempuan mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Anisa.

"Baiklah. Tak masalah karena dengan itu aku hemat ongkos." timpal Sakura membuat semuanya sweatdrop. Sakura gadis super irit dan selalu perhitungan. Sakura selalu memikirkan untung rugi yang dia dapat sebelum bertindak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara azan Ashar telah terdengar, itu artinya sudah dua jam mereka berlatih. Sakura dan semuanya pun berhenti memutar lagu dan memilih duduk santai sambil minum sirup jeruk yang sudah disediakan pembantu Sakura.

"Didekat sini ada mushola, yuk sholat berjemaah." ajak Ahmad.

"Ayo aku juga mau sholat ni!" seru Riko.

Setelah azan selesai berkumandang. Mereka semua berjalan menuju mushola yang berjarak tiga puluh meter dari rumah Sakura sambil bercanda tawa apalagi Sakura dan Kiba yang memang dasar kocak membuat suasana diatara mereka semakin riah.

Sesampainya di masjid, mereka langsung mengambil air wudhu lalu sholat berjamaah dengan Ahmad menjadi imam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sholat mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hingga pukul empat sore semua pamit pulang dan kini tinggal Sakura dan Ino saja lalu bibi Sari yang membereskan gelas-gelas dan piring bekas menaruh gorengan.

"Gila. Kakak lu keren abis Sa!" seru Ino kagum.

"Biasa aja kali." timpal Sakura bosan.

"Eh bukannya lu suka cogan kok kamu kayaknya biasa aja ya." sahut Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya aku suka cogan Korea dan Jepang dan kakak ku itu blasteran kalau gak salah."

"Waaaaah keren ish...ish... kenapa kau malah terlihat biasa saja." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Soalnya dia kakak ku dan aku gak mau ada wanita manapun yang mendekatinya." timpal Sakura.

"Heissss lalu bagaimana dengan Sai?" tanya Ino kemudian. Sakura diam sejenak. "Aku sudah melupakannya." Ino ber o ria sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa Sakura ketahui.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau pulang saja udah sore, daaah Saku. Assalamu'alaikum." pamit Ino dan mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu keduanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Duuhh..." Sakura meringis pelan merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

Sakura memfokuskan penglihatannya dengan cara menggelengkan kepala kemudian masuk kedalam rumah untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke telah sampai didepan rumah kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Assalamu'alaikum." ujar Sasuke dari depan pintu rumah yang terbuka lalu sosok Kizashi bersama istri keluar.

"Waalaikum'salam." jawab keduanya ramah. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk nak." kata Mebuki. Sasuke masuk dan duduk dikursi tamu bersama dengan Kizashi sedangkan Mebuki kembali kedapur untuk mengambil air putih.

"Ada apa nak Sasuke berkunjung lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Kizashi ramah. Mebuki muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi satu gelas air putih.

"Maaf ya, ibu tidak punya apa-apa." kata Mebuki seraya menaruh gelas keatas meja.

"Tidak apa bu." sahut Sasuke.

"Emmmm... kabar Sakura baik-baik saja dan maksud kedatangan ku ini... Begini, aku sedang membangun perumahan elit didaerah Iwagakure dan aku mau nanti disana ayah sebagai orang yang menjual rumah-rumah disana. Jadi kalau ada orang yang mau membeli rumah, mereka akan menemui ayah." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Tapi Iwa itu di Jepang dan ayah dengar disana masih hutan rimba." timpal Kizashi.

"Itu memang benar ayah dan diperkirakan pembangunannya akan selesai ditahun 2017 dan juga disana akan diterapkan penghijaun. Tentu kita juga akan saling menguntungkan, setiap ayah berhasil menjual satu rumah, ayah akan mendapat untung juga dan aku sudah menyiapkan satu rumah disana untuk ayah dan toko kue untuk ibu." ujar Sasuke. Mebuki tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Begitu, lalu Sakura?" tanya Kizashi sedikit khawatir.

"Sakura akan tetap di Indonesia sampai dia lulus kuliah dan aku juga akan tetap di Indonesia sampai beberapa anak perusahaan yang sedang di bangun selesai dan mungkin sesekali aku akan kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan tapi ayah tenang saja karena Sakura akan aman dirumah bersama bibi Suri." jawab Sasuke jelas.

"Insyaallah nak." timpal Kizashi sambil menghela nafas. Dia akan menerima tawaran Sasuke karena dengan begini dia bisa mendapatkan rezeky yang lebih banyak dan bisa sering kembali ke Mesir paling tidak satu tahun sekali dan dia juga bisa menemui kedua orang tuanya. Kizashi tersenyum miris.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." ujarnya tulus. Sasuke tersenyum. "Sama-sama ayah." ucapnya.

"Dan apa aku boleh kekamar Sakura? Aku baru ingat ada barang ku yang tertinggal kemarin." lanjutnya.

"Oh benarkah? Silahkan nak." kata Mebuki mempersilahkan.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berjalan masuk keruang tengah lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sakura yang tidak terkunci karena kamar Sakura hanya bisa dikunci dari dalam.

Sasuke dapat melihat banyaknya origamai berbentuk burung bangau menempel di dinding kamar bahkan digantung dilangit-langit.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghidupkan senter diponsel dan mulai menyenteri setiap kertas origami yang mungkin terlihat tulisannya.

Sudah lima menit tapi tidak kunjung ketemu. Warna biru dan hijau. Itulah yang Sakura katakan padanya.

 _"Kakak boleh membacanya nanti tapi tidak sekarang dan aku harap, kakak tidak melepas semua bangau yang ada dan membongkar mereka semua hanya untuk memilih kertas yang berisi pesan. Kalau kakak yakin maka pilihlah satu dengan kepercayaan kalau itu kertas yang benar."_

Keyakinan. Kepercayaan.

Sasuke mengingat dua kata itu lalu Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang tepat diatas kepala ranjang ada dua kertas origami berwarna biru dan hijau.

Sebelum mengambil kedua kertas itu, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengucapkan basmalah kemudian dengan keyakinan dan kepercayaan yang ada Sasuke mengambil kedua kertas itu lalu menyinarinya dengan senter.

Senyuman mengembang begitu saja dibibirnya saat kedua onyx nya melihat ada tulisan di kedua kertas lalu memasukan kedua origami kedalam saku celananya dan bersiap pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ketemu?" tanya Mebuki saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke keruang tamu.

"Iya sudah ketemu dan kalau begitu aku mau pamit pulang dulu yah, bu." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke, hati-hati ya." sahut Kizashi. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar rumah setelah salim dengan kedua orang tua Sakura dan keduanya'pun mengantar menantu mereka keluar rumah.

"Assalamu'alaikum." ucap Sasuke dari balik jendela mobil.

"Waalaikum'salam." sahut Kizashi dan Mebuki.

"Apa kau akan menerima tawaran Sasuke?" tanya Mebuki sambil memperhatikan raut wajah suaminya yang tampak tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya iya, karena dengan begini aku bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang dan kita juga bisa kembali ke Mesir dengan uang yang ku dapat." jawab Kizashi. Mebuki mengangguk.

"Sasuke sudah banyak membantu kita." ujarnya sambil melihat langit sore yang berwarna jingga.

"Ayo kita masuk." ajak Kizashi. Mebuki mengangguk lalu mereka saling bergandengan tangan. "Kita seperti pengantin baru yang tinggal dirumah hanya berdua." kata Mebuki. Kizashi tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan istrinya. "Dan lain kali kita akan berkencan." Mebuki mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kekamar Sakura sesudah sholat Isya untuk mengecek nilai harian Sakura tapi Sakura sudah tertidur. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura akan belajar hingga larut malam setelah sholat Isya.

"Mungkin dia lelah." gumam Sasuke kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

 **Drrrtttt...**

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan melihat ada telpon internasional yang masuk dengan nomor tidak dia kenal.

"Siapa?" gumam Sasuke lalu menggeser layarnya kekanan.

"Hallo." jawabnya.

" _Hi Sasuke-kun_." mendengar suara wanita itu kembali membuat Sasuke terdiam dengan mata terbelalak untuk beberapa detik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Suara gadis itu tertawa kecil.

" _Khihihi~ kau ini, baiklah. Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan bocah cilik asal negeri Nusantara_."

"Hn."

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu dan juga istri cilik mu_."

"Lalu?"

" _Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan melepaskan mu_."

"Terus?"

" _Aku juga akan mengatakan bahwa dia gadis miskin yang gila uang mangkanya mau menikah dengan pria kaya yang seharusnya menjadi kakaknya bukan suaminya."_

"Jadi?"

" _Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke-kun_."

"Hn."

" _Ya sudahlah beberapa hari lagi aku akan berkunjung_."

"Terserah."

" _Aku akan mendapatkan mu."_

"Didalam mimpi mu."

" _Ahahaha... Baiklah sampai jumpa Sas-"_

"Tunggu."

" _Ummm?_ "

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun Shion dan Sakura bukan gadis lemah yang bisa kau ancam."

" _Huuaaaa jadi namanya Sakura,oke_ y. _Tonikaku mu o satta koto o kokai dare watashi mo Kazuta to kekkon shi, watashi wa chodo kare ga yoi on'nanokodesu baai koto o kakunin shitakattashi, jibun jinshin o sukide wa arimasen._ "

Sasuke terdiam sejenak memikirkan kalimat yang baru saja disebutkan Shion sedangkan Shion tersenyum senang disana.

" _Jaa ne Sasuke-kun_."

 **Tuuuuuut...**

Sambungan terputus.

"Kenapa wanita selalu berpikir dengan perasaan dan bukan logika, dasar bodoh." umpat Sasuke pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews yaaaa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam Mitsuki Himechan**


End file.
